Welcome to Egypt
by Candy world
Summary: AU... Things aren't always as they seem, at least from Yami's point of view. The Japanese student who traveled to Egypt due to his father's job and met the new life there
1. Chapter 1

Big huge thanks to JollyBigSis for editing the chapter :) you're wonderful

Before reading you must know that 'regular' font is for 'English', while '**bold'** font is for '**Arabic'** and you'll know what I mean you read the chapter

* * *

I don't own YGO

Chapter one

"I'm tired now. I don't think I can stay here anymore," Yami declared wearily to his companion. "Are you going to wait for Izhizu?"

"No," Seth replied numbly, "I'm going home too. Come on, I'll drive you."

"But, first tell Ishizu so she won't wait for you."

"She'll know that I've gone when I don't show up, so come on, let's go."

"What?" Yami asked, looking surprised.

To avoid discussing about having to wait for Ishizu, Seth began walking away, "Speaking of her, doesn't your father wonder why you don't have a girlfriend yet?"

Yami saw through his friend's attempt to divert the subject and he grinned. He knew Seth's question was a distraction, but he answered anyway. "He understands this is a conservative society so he doesn't expect much of it."

Seth laughed, "Then be careful he won't surprise you with an arranged marriage one day!"

The conversation took place under the burning sun of Cairo. For the two attending students, university had just finished for the day.

Seth, an Egyptian, specialized in Commerce. His wealthy father, Mr Akeel made him chose that major so he could, one day, take over the family's large company. Being the only child, it was clear he would eventually inherit the family business. Whereas his mother, Mrs Hala, possessed a strong and influential personality, she worked as a manager at one of the governmental organisation.

This student was distinguished from the others, with his phenotypic traits...from the sky blue eyes to the tanned colour skin gained by the flames of the Jeeza sun of his homeland...he was every girl's dream guy.

Yami, on the other hand, though studying the same major as Seth came from Japan. His mother died when he was young. His father, Mr Moto, an archaeological prospector never remarried due to his preoccupation with his research. He felt compelled to enrol his son into one of Egypt's colleges. It was there Yami met Seth. They have been living in the Pharaoh's land for about four year, during which Yami learnt to understand Arabic without being able to speak it. He used English to communicate with others.

Like Seth, Yami was handsome too, especially his ruby eyes which were graced with dancing sparkles in their pupils. However, he wasn't met with the same popularity as Seth was with the girls. The wide cultural gap was a factor, not to mention he was too short for their taste! But that didn't bother him—he wasn't interested in girls.

Seth knew about his friend's sexual orientation, but he didn't let that be a reason for refusing his friendship. According to Yami, he was open-minded; but little did the latter know the reason. Seth readily accepted him was because he was secretly in love with him. Unfortunately, it wasn't something he could openly admit, his reason being his family and Ishizu.

Ishizu was a beautiful young lady. The only girl amongst three brothers, she was a little spoilt by her adoring parents and siblings. Moreover, her family being rich meant they were on good terms with Seth's. It was only natural the parents would want to strengthen their connections with the marriage of Seth and Ishizu. The engagement was to take place after they graduated from university. As they were in their last semester, there wasn't much time before they yielded to their families' big scheme.

Ishizu loved Seth sincerely and she was counting the days when they would finally be legally wed...

Driving home, Seth noticed something different about Yami. "You look unusually happy today," he remarked casually.

"Yep!" Yami responded spiritedly. "I've started dating. I met this guy, by chance, at a café few days ago. His name is Kura— I mean, Bakura! But I call him Kura, he doesn't mind of course..."

Yami kept ranting on about his new boyfriend without realising the rage that was boiling inside the one behind the wheel. Seth was always telling him not to get involved with frivolous relationships and hopeless love adventures whilst he was in Egypt. The reason being purely selfish—he could not bear to see Yami with someone else. Seth's priority was: If Yami wasn't his; he'll never be anyone else's!

As for Bakura or "Kura" as Yami called him, he had pale skin and white hair; and wasn't that all that attractive, but for his charming smile and excellent speech, which piqued Yami's interest.

Seth continued to clench the steering wheel as if he was releasing his concealed anger through his fists. He tried to hide it from his Japanese friend, but Yami noticed something was wrong.

"What is it, Seth? You haven't said a word. I was the only one talking all the way."

In an attempt to contain his fury, Seth breathed out slowly before answering. "It's a school day!" he exclaimed, "What do you expect? Of course, I am tired!"

Yami laughed, "You are right," he replied and fell silent for the duration of the journey. He had a feeling Seth did not like what he had told him, which was quite normal for a guy like Seth who would only be interested in girls. He might find all that talk about another guy disgusting. So Yami remained quiet, not daring to say another word even when he reached the apartment he lived with his father.

After dropping off Yami, Seth made his way home—a mansion, to be precise, where, unbeknown to him, his mother was agitatedly waiting for him. His father was next to her trying to calm her anger.

**"Calm down, Hala!"** Mr Akeel soothed. **"The boy is still young, he might have been meeting another girl."**

Mrs Hala gasped in disbelief, **"How could you say like that? With such apathy!"**

Seth arrived at the mansion. After giving the doorman his car keys to park his car, the young, rich man went inside. He was instantly met with his mother's yelling...in front of the servants.

**"Seth! For God Sake! What do you think you are doing?"**

**"What is it, Mother?"** Seth asked in bewilderment.

**"How could you leave Ishizu and come home alone? How could you not bother to inform her that you would not be there when she finished her lecture?"**

Seth rolled his eyes, **"Is that all? I thought there was a serious earthquake or father lost his fortune! That didn't happen right, Father?"**

The father shook his head, allaying his son's worse fears. He was unable to interfere or say anything that his wife might interpret as sympathy for his son.

**"Oh, Seth!"** Mrs Hala repeated,** "Is this how I raised you? To drive me insane?"**

**"Mother!"** Seth remonstrated,** "Ishizu can go home by herself. I don't like girls who are too attached or too dependent. She should have another life outside of me...with her friends...or a hobby!"**

**"Girls, who are **_**what**_**?"** the mother gasped.** "Too attached? You are almost engaged, son!"**

**"You said it, Mother! **_**Almost **_**engaged! I don't want this marriage to happen!"**

With Seth's words, the mother was on the verge of losing her temper. The father was laughing inwardly. His son was the only person who could stand up to his wife. Sometimes, he thought Seth conveyed what lain inside of his heart as well.

**"What do you mean by this?"** Mrs Hala asked harshly, **"Don't even think of repeating it! We decided with the Ishtar family two years ago that you will propose to their daughter once you've graduated. Why didn't you say anything back then?"**

**"People change, Mother."**

**"What has changed, Seth? Believe me, you won't find a girl better than Ishizu! She's from a respected family, she's beautiful, and her family's wealthy so she's not after your money!"**

**"You believe everyone after me is because of my money! What if I don't want this rich girl? I want to feel comfortable and I don't think it will happen with this marriage."**

**"This is how men who are about to get married feels! They think of the how great the responsibility is and become too afraid of taking that step."**

**"I am not afraid of anything, Mother! I just don't want get married"**

**"So what Ishizu said is right,"** accused his mother. **"There is another girl."**

**"**_**What**_**?"** Seth asked, blinking in disbelief.

**"She told me about a girl you met today, the two of you were laughing."**

Seth rolled his eyes again, this time it was from the silliness of the accusation. **"She was a fellow student, I asked for her notes! Maybe I laughed with—but that was all! I **_**laughed**_**! **_**I only freaking laughed**_**! Does this mean if I laugh with a girl, I love her?"**

**"Then why you treat Ishizu differently now?"**

**"I never wanted this, right from the beginning."**

**"Then you were just playing with her feelings? When will you learn not to toy with a girl's feelings, Seth? If you had a sister, you'd understand what I am talking about. You wouldn't let anyone do what you did to Ishizu!"**

**"I didn't play with anyone's feelings,"** Seth retorted, his patience growing thin. **"And I don't need a sister to understand this! I didn't promise Ishizu anything to begin with; you were the ones who decided the engagement and the marriage, not me! But if you insist on me having a sister to understand Ishizu's feelings then let father marry another woman to give me a sis—"**

Seth couldn't complete his sentence; a sharp slap struck his face. It was for the insults spoken against his mother, who was most proud. Subjects such as women's age and weight were taboo. To have implied his mother was too old to have another child was offensive. Mrs Hala wasn't like other women, she was slender and attractive, with which she was exceedingly proud of. Her son's words challenged her femininity and vitality.

**"Seth!"** his father interjected. **"Don't you dare talk to your mother this way! Apologise now!"**

**"Sorry,"** Seth said coldly, not sounding very apologetic in the slightest.

**"Don't say it like that!"** Mr Akeel demanded.

Seth didn't comment or utter another word. He was in a foul mood due to Yami's new boyfriend, Ishizu, his mother and now his father, who wouldn't accept his empty apology.

He left the room, ignoring his father's request and made his way to his room. **"Nadia! Fetch me a strong tea now! My head is about to explode!" **he called out after him.

Once inside his room, Seth plonked himself on the bed, wishing Yami were with him, holding him against his chest so he could hear the soothing beat of his heart; only within the confinements of his embrace he would feel safe and secure.

Wanting to forget what happened with his parents, Seth decided to call the person his thoughts was occupied with. Grabbing the phone, he dialled Yami's number.

"Hello, Yami" greeted Seth when his friend answered.

"Hi Seth, what's up?"

"Pretty much nothing, I've arrived home, but feel bored. I know you got home not long ago, but how about we go out somewhere?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I need to go the pyramids and meet my dad."

"That's perfect! I'll come to collect you and we can go there together."

"Really? Won't that be a bother to you?"

"Not at all! Let's see what Mr Moto's discovered recently!"

Yami laughed, "Alright then."

* * *

After arriving at the pyramids, Yami stopped and took out his notebook.

"Seth, I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I want you to show me how to write, 'I love you' in Arabic."

The request seemed a little strange to Seth, he realised Yami's words were meant for his new boyfriend, but why in Arabic?

Yami was quick to enlighten him.

"No matter what language we choose to express our words, it won't be as meaningful to our lover unless it is expressed in the other's mother tongue. That is why I want you to teach me how to write it, because it'll be different than if I expressed in English."

"Really?" Seth asked. Yami's weird theory raised an eyebrow. "And what is, 'I love you' in Japanese?"

"Aishiteiru."

Seth tried to mimic the pronunciation, "Aishataru."

Yami laughed, "No! Not like that."

"Say it again."

"Ai-shi-te-i-ru... _Aishiteiru_."

"Aisheteiru," Seth repeated.

"That's good," Yami smiled. "Much better than before."

"That kind of vocalisation sounds weird."

"Exactly like how Arabic sounded to me the first time I came to Egypt," Yami declared, laughing.

"So if I say. 'I love you' in Japanese, it'll sound or mean different than in English?"

"Yep! The word in Japanese holds much deeper meaning than its English counterpart."

Seth shrugged his shoulder before taking the pen from Yami and began to show him the words he wanted to learn. A little malicious voice inside his head told him to write, "I hate you" instead. The idea provoked a silent laugh, but he will never do that.

"Alright then, first we write from right to left—the opposite to English."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yep," Seth nodded, writing the phrase for Yami. "It's like this."

"Let me try to write it myself."

Seth gave him the pen and Yami starting writing. It was difficult to write against the direction he had been taught his whole life. After completing it, he presented it to Seth. Seth didn't like it so he ripped out the page and threw it away. He asked Yami to try again.

"I think it is better this time," he commented on the second attempt.

"Good," beamed Yami. "Let's go to see my father now."

"Alright," Seth replied.

On the way to the pyramid's main gate, Seth remembered he had forgotten something and had to go back to get it. Yami was about to accompany him, but Seth suggested he went ahead to meet his father before it got too late. Yami reluctantly agreed.

Seth returned to the place he was teaching Yami how to write Arabic and began frantically search for the thing he came back to retrieve.

_It was that piece of paper he threw away a few minutes ago_.

Relief washed over him when he found it. Thankfully, the wind hadn't swept it away because it was scrunched up.

Seth picked it up and began to unravel it, mindful of the possible tears if he acted in haste; he was cautious and gentle in his task. He even went to the extent of delicately rubbing the page between his palms to smooth out the faint creases.

With the page opened before him, he looked longingly at words in Yami's poor written hand. A light finger tenderly traced the scrawl that would have been laughable had it not been Yami's.

**I love you.**

Penned in Seth's mother's tongue, in the most beautiful font Seth had ever seen, he wished it had been written to him for it held a far deeper meaning than he could think possible. The effect of seeing it in his language was, indeed, mesmerising and beautiful. The words haunted him.

Taking one last look at it, Seth carefully folded up the paper and placed it securely in his pocket.

With a small sigh, Seth began to retrace his steps back to the pyramids and back to Yami.

* * *

End of chapter one!

Yep! new story... I finished writing it, so it's complete, and I'm posting the first chapter to know if I should continue posting the other chapters or not

Okay... as for Mr Akeel and Mrs Hala, those are the first names for Seth parent not the family name ... I hope nobody was confused about this

So! What do you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

My sincere thanks to the wonderful beta, ArqanesQueen, for editing the chapter :) you're so nice

Now to the fonts: 'regular' font is for 'English', while '**bold'** font is for '**Arabic'**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The two friends ended their visit to Mr. Moto; it hadn't been without sand sticking on the fabric of their pants. They stopped outside to shake off the dust before continuing. Yami laughed at the sight of Seth, who was more absorbed in cleaning his expensive pants that he had bought from the best high-end store in France.

Suddenly, a small kid around ten years old came up to Yami and poked him gently to catch his attention.

**"What do you want?"** Yami looked at the little boy, asking him. He spoke in Arabic even though he didn't prefer speaking in it. He was, as Seth said, destroying every rule of grammar in the Arabic language, so he tended to listen more rather than embarrass himself and spoke in English. But now he had learned to use a few simple terminologies that weren't hard for him.

The boy started explaining what he wanted, and then he pointed at a small family of a mother and a father and two little girls.

Yami could normally understand the Egyptian Arabic, but apparently the strange boy and his family were from another Arabic country because he couldn't figure out what the boy was trying to say.

"Seth! One moment please," Yami called to Seth, who was still occupied with cleaning his clothes.

Seth noted his friend's call and after he stopped lamenting about the state of his clothes, he went to Yami after seeing him with the little boy.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I can't understand what he wants! Can you explain it to me?" Yami pointed at the boy.

**"What is it?"** Seth looked at the little one and asked.

Seth bent down so he was at eye level with the boy who started talking again. Again he pointed toward the same family, and when he finished Seth straightened himself and looked at Yami.

"What is it? Do they need a help?"

Seth laughed, "No! From the way we look, covered in dust, they thought that we were laborers, and they thought that we must have been hungry! They want to offer us some pastry and tea."

"How nice of them!" Yami's eyes sparkled like stars before looking at the boy adding, **"Yes, we want."**

"What?" Seth asked confused.

The boy returned to his family, and a few minutes later he came back with his father. Between them, they carried the tea and the pastry. Yami took some pastry first before passing the dish to his friend who was still surprised at Yami's spontaneity. The tea came next and then Yami thanked the man for his kindness before parting ways. He and Seth continued to finish off the pastries as they walked.

"I didn't realize that you were hungry," Seth began, "I should have taken you to a restaurant first."

"No!" Yami shook his head in response, looking at the family across from them. "It's not like that. I only miss the sight of a family together. The food a mother cooks for her kids gives me a warm feeling. I still remember all the times when I would come home from school and see my mom had prepared lunch for me and my dad. It was a cherished moment."

Seth understood where those words came from. He knew that Yami had lost his mother when he was eight, but Yami never talked about it, so Seth never mentioned anything to Yami.

"I have never told anyone about this," Yami continued, pulling Seth out of his thoughts. "Not even my dad who tried to be a mother _and_ a father to me after her absence. I don't want him to feel like he's neglectful, because he's not. He's quite the opposite. But I miss my mom a lot. I thought this feeling would go away after adolescence, but I still want her here… maybe more than before. Sometimes, I get embarrassed by this feeling…like I should have grown out of it."

"You're stupid," Seth shrugged indifferently.

"Huh?" Yami moved his eyes to his friend, surprised by Seth's reaction to one of his deepest feeling.

"My father is 57 year old, and always talks about his parents, about how he misses them and wishes that they were still alive. If you think that you should have grown out of that feeling, I don't know what to say about my father!"

Yami's surprised face turned into a smile. He laughed at Seth's little pep talk. They always made him feel better. In that moment, he felt lucky to know the man standing beside him.

"Thank you," Yami muttered quietly.

"But of course the death of my father's parents is considered an advantage to my mother," Seth added jokingly. Yami was puzzled by Seth's way of thinking but he laughed with him the same.

Seth turned to Yami just then and said, quite excitedly, "Listen! Why don't you come to our house? Just you and your father. Trust me, my mother bakes more delicious food than what's between your hands."

"But…" Yami hesitated for a moment.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, if you put it that way," Yami agreed before finishing off the piece of pastry he was holding. A few moments of silence lapsed between them.

"There's something I want to ask you about," Seth suddenly said, a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"Of course," Yami replied, still chewing his food.

"I know that my question may seem strange, but it comes to my mind sometimes," Seth continued.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It may also be misunderstood."

Yami was about to lose his temper. "Seth! Will you just spit it out? You know that I don't hide anything from you, so I'll answer you clearly and I won't misunderstand you!"

"Okay, okay… I wanted to know…you know…since you're interested in guys…have you ever had a fantasy in your mind with me?" Seth finally asked his friend.

Yami choked on his last bite of food. Of all the questions he had expected, THAT was definitely not one of them. He drank the rest of his tea to ease his coughing.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked, slightly worried. He hadn't expected to cause Yami such alarm.

"I didn't expect you to ask about this," Yami explained after calming down.

"I know, but you still don't mind answering, right?"

"Right," Yami agreed and then he started thoughtfully, "Hmmm… you're indeed attractive and handsome, not only your face but your body as well …."

Yami stopped his contemplation and shook his head vigorously as if he wanted to get something out of his head. Laughing, he turned to Seth, "I'm with Kura now! Don't put those ideas in my head."

That was all Yami said, but it was enough for Seth to understand that his friend didn't think of him the way he hoped. Yami didn't think of Seth the way Seth thought of him.

The two friends finished eating then and parted ways for the night.

* * *

When Seth got home, he looked for his mother who was sitting on the couch watching television beside his father, who was busy reading the newspaper.

**"Mother, I need to talk to you."**

**"Don't talk to me Seth! I'm still mad at you,"** His mother answered angrily, still watching her program.

Seth sighed deeply before sitting next to her. **"But I apologized to you. Will you listen to me?"**

**"No,"** she replied coldly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Seth looked at his father, urging him to intervene. **"Dad! Say something!"**

Normally, his father hated to come between his wife and his son. They were always opposing each other and he had decided it was best to maintain a consistently neutral stance. But he stood with his wife if Seth overrode the limitation of respect, or showed any lack of manners. In that moment, however, as his son asked him to interfere, he didn't reject the idea. Putting the newspaper aside he turned to his wife. **"Hala! Why don't you-"**

**"Stop Akeel!"** she cut him off firmly. **"Don't mediate for him."**

Mr. Akeel's mouth was still open when he was interrupted. He raised his eyebrows, surrendering to his wife, then he closed his mouth and grabbed his newspaper. He gave Seth a look that said 'I'm sorry, I tried, and it didn't work. Don't drag me into this.'

Seth moaned desperately. His mother could be so stubborn. **"Mom! I was the one who got slapped, and above all that I apologized to you after it. And you're still mad at me!"**

**"You deserve more than a slap! And your wasted apology was nothing but sarcasm."**

**"And what should I do to make it meaningful to you?"** Seth requested, pleadingly.

**"It's over now! And if you didn't need me now, you would never have come back apologizing properly, isn't that right?"**

**"Moooom! Sweet mother! Why do you think of me this way?"** he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **"You are so pretty. Even my friends don't believe that you're my mother when they see you. You look so young. And they tell me to be grateful that I inherited most of my looks from you and not from dad!"**

Mr. Akeel cleared his throat at the masked insult in his son's speech, but he knew that Seth was making the proclamation out of necessity. Even Mr. Akeel occasionally got on his wife's good side when he needed something.

**"What do you want Seth?"** Mrs. Hala sighed but she wasn't the least bit pleased.

**"You're not mad at me anymore?"**

**"No, I'm still angry. What do you want?"**

**"Mom! What should I do to please you?"**

**"Go and talk with Ishizu and apologize for what you did to her and try to fix the mess!"**

Seth removed himself from his mother, growling. **"Ah! Can't we live a day without talking about Ishizu and the whole thing?"**

**"This _thing_ is a part of your future,"** Mrs. Hala explained calmly, but with an angry undertone. **"It's my right as a mother to make sure that you'll be happy, and this won't happen unless you're with someone like Ishizu."**

**"Sometimes I wonder who your real son is! Me or Ishizu? Why don't you understand me mother?"**

**"To be my son doesn't mean to leave you to do whatever you like, messing with everybody around you."**

**"AAAH! I said it once and I'm saying it again! I didn't mess with anybody!"**

**"Oh really? And what do you call what happened today?"**

**"I don't want to talk about this!"**

**"If you don't fix it between you two, don't talk to me again."**

Seth swallowed, not willing to get engaged in a conversation that he didn't like. **"Alright, I'll talk to her. Are you happy now?"**

His mother finally softened,** "I'm happy when I see you make the right move."**

"Hah yes!" Seth rolled his eyes, a bit discontent, **"Anyway… I invited my friend Yami and his father tomorrow to join us for lunch."**

**"Oh, isn't that boy from Japan?"** Seth's father asked when he felt that things were returning to normal.

**"Yes,"** Seth nodded, talking to his Mother, **"and I want you to cook something for us."**

**"Son!"** Mrs. Hala blinked a couple of times. **"We have two chefs, let them cook whatever you want,"** she said bemused at his request.

**"Mom,"** Seth started, trying to provoke the emotional side of her. **"Yami lost his mother when he was a kid. He likes the feel of a family gathering around the table; parents spending time with their sons and daughters."**

**"Oh poor him," **she sympathized.** "Why didn't you invite him on the weekend? Tomorrow I've got a lot of work to do."**

**"I didn't think of that," **Seth answered truthfully, "**Besides I already told him. Take a day off tomorrow and I want all the maids and servants to take the day off. I want tomorrow to be only us."**

**"Alright,"** she agreed, finally giving in.

The next day, Seth and his family were preparing for the visit. His mother was busy in the kitchen that she hadn't used for such a long time. That was why she had needed more time than usual. However, she promised them a surprise so no one bothered her.

Seth and his father were busy getting ready. They each wore a suitable cloth. Seth was afraid that his family would embarrass him in front of his friend. He was reminding his father from time to time of different things.

When they were in the kitchen with his mother, Seth turned to his father again.** "Dad, when you shake Yami's father's hand don't kiss him, they don't do that! Not like us. Men don't kiss each other in greeting."**

**"Alright son! That's the tenth time you've told me!"** the father answered, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh Seth," his mother joined them, while checking on her hot meal.** "Even if he did that, your friend's father has spent enough time here to understand our habits … hmmm …. But he might kiss me! Don't get jealous Akeel,"** she joked.

Mr. Akeel's eyes widened but Seth spoke first. **"They don't kiss women either. They're not like the Europeans."**

In that moment they heard the doorbell ring.

**"That must be them,"** Seth said, moving quickly out of the kitchen.

**"Then, let's go,"** Mr. Akeel followed with Mrs. Hala behind him.

Seth's father opened the door for the two guests who bowed slightly before entering.

**"Oh, they bend exactly like the cartoon characters I watched when I was a child."**

Seth's face became dangerously red from shame.** "Mom, Yami can understand Arabic."**

Seth's mother covered her mouth with her hand, when she realized that her sentence had been understood by the young Japanese boy in front of her.

"Oh! I didn't know and I didn't mean anything bad by it. Stupid me," she apologized. She was thankful that she hadn't made any comment on her guests' short stature or wondered if they were all short in Japan.

Yami laughed at Seth's mother's sense of humor. He and his father then greeted their host.

"Thank you for the invitation," Mr. Moto said, smiling.

"It's an honor to have you with us today, please come inside," Mrs. Akeel greeted, before guiding the Moto's inside the guest room where they all sat.

"It's good to finally meet you Mr. Moto. Your son is a fine young man," Akeel began with the usual courtesy.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Mrs. Hala concurred, eyeing her son accusingly, "It appears that sons in Japan are obedient and don't cause any trouble to their parents."

"Mother!" Seth exclaimed, embarrassed again.

"What? I'm just talking to him about his culture!"

"You're making him uncomfortable," Seth retorted, and then he looked at his friend. "Yami just tell her 'yes', no matter what."

Yami smiled raising his eyebrows while his father laughed, and soon the doorbell rang again.

"Oh, the surprise has finally arrived," Mrs. Hala cheered, clapping her hands together and went to get the door.

The rest wondered what it could be until they heard Mrs. Hala calling, **"Oh hello darling Ishizu! Yes, they are inside."**

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**What do you think so far? **


	3. Chapter 3

Big thank you to my sweet beta ArqanesQueen, for her wonderful editing :)

Now to the fonts: the 'regular' font is for English, and the '**bold**' font for **Arabic** .. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Hala called her new guests, Ishizu and her parents, to join the others. She showed them to the living room and they joined the Moto family, which made Yami happy since he knew Ishizu from the university. Seth, on the other hand, was fuming inside from what his mother had done. He called her aside after a few minutes, and he and his mother headed to the kitchen since it was the nearest to the living room.

Seth was hoping that he wouldn't burst out in anger in his mother's face during those few steps to the kitchen. He was constantly tightening his fists in an attempt to calm himself down.

Mrs. Hala folded her arms over her chest coldly when they got to the kitchen. She faced her son. **"What do you want now?"**

**"Why are _they_ here?"** Seth spit venomously at her.

His mother's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to normal, showing that she was unaffected by her son's anger. **"Simply because _I_ invited them,"** she answered.

**"What is the meaning of this, mother?!"** Seth demanded, clenching on his teeth.

The calmness did not leave Mrs. Hala's face.** "Meaning of what?"**

**"Mother! You know what I mean! This day is only for my friend!**" He countered sharply.

**"You said that you** **brought him to have a family gathering,"** Mrs. Hala replied, explaining,** "And now I brought two families together, so I don't think you should be complaining."**

**"Why didn't you tell me before?" **he frowned in expressingbitterness towardher**.**

**"Then there wouldn't have been any surprise,"** she simply pointed out.

His frown deepened, letting out a groan of frustration,** "And who told you that I'm waiting for surprises like this?"**

His mother's arms finally unwound themselves from over her chest. She raised a pointed finger in front of her son's face, all the calmness was fading from her own, untill her expression matched her son's.

**"Listen Seth! _YOU_ asked me to take the day off, and _you_ have no idea the load of work _I _have to do! Then you asked me to give the maids and chefs a day off so I would cook for your friend _by myself_ and I didn't object or say, 'Seth, why didn't you tell me earlier'. I agreed for your sake, right away. So don't come yelling at me that I should have told you about me inviting Ishizu!"**

Seth scowled when he concluded, **"So this one for that one?"**

His mother shook her head desperately. "**Stop your selfishness for a bit and try to treat others like you want them to treat you."**

"**What selfishness are you talking about?"** Seth snapped sharply and in disbelief that his mother would accuse him of such a thing. He passed his fingers through his smooth brown hair. "**You have ruined my invitation in a way that no one would ever think of! If I had known about this, I wouldn't have invited Yami over at all."**

"**You promised me that you would talk to Ishizu. So here, I brought her to you. Don't mess it up this time,"** Mrs. Hala said sternly. **"I'll go call her now."**

At that moment, Mr. Akeel came to them, and said in a whisper, "**What is this? The Ishtar family is here and you two are still here arguing."**

Mrs. Hala turned on her heels with one fluid movement. She patted her husband's arm as she exited the kitchen.** "Don't worry, I'm on my way to them now."**

She left her husband and son standing in the kitchen. Seth was extremely annoyed when he realized that his mother had accepted the invitation to host the Moto's so readily so that she could have an excuse to bring Ishizu and force him to talk to her.

He spoke again to his father.** "Father! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?"** He asked, raising his eyebrows and turning his anger to his father.

Mr. Akeel tried to soothe his agonized son. **"I didn't know either,"** he said resigned. **"And the Ishtar's are already here. It's over; you can do nothing about it."**

**"Yes I can,"** Seth shot back challengingly. "**I'll go out there and tell them to go back from wherever they came from and that they can visit us when we don't have another guest!"**

His father's eyes grew wide. He knew his son was crazy enough to do what he said. And to the family closest to them! They never fought or disagreed with each other and they were soon to be in-laws.

**"Have you lost your mind?"** His father asked, holding Seth's shoulders firmly.

"**No! But I'll lose it if that family stays here any longer."**

**"Seth! It's not as bad as you think. Yami knows Ishizu from the university and they started chatting already. Calm down now. You know your mother doesn't respond well to madness like this . Talk to her later, logically and calmly. And then you can invite your friend another time, just him, over a weekend or something. But please son, let things go peacefully today."**

Seth finally retained his anger, albeit with much difficulty. He was unsure if what his father proposed about Yami coming over again would be a good idea or if he would regret it like this. He knew that his mother was certain that he would never have talked to Ishizu on his own and that was why she had planned her little 'surprise'. However, if he could clarify everything with Ishizu now, his mother would have no reason to interfere again. Finally, his emotions were under control and he nodded to his father, finally agreeing with him.

"**Good, you did the right thing,"** his father said when Seth had listened to reason at last. Then, leaving his son in the kitchen, Mr. Akeel left to join his guests.

Seth leaned back against the kitchen wall to bury his head in his hands, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what was going on around him. The whole world was spinning, but he recognized his mother's voice calling to Ishizu.

"Ishizu darling! Why don't you go help Seth in the kitchen? He's sorting plates."

"Yes aunt," she replied sweetly.

"Woah, Seth is working in the kitchen?" Ishizu's father commented, laughing.

Mrs. Hala nodded proudly. "Yes! The time of the kitchen being only a woman's specialty will be over."

Ishizu's father couldn't let the subject go like this; he maintained his joking tone, turning to Mr. Moto, "I hope that the 'men-working-at-home' contagion didn't reach your country, Mr. Moto."

Mr. Moto laughed politely before answering. "Actually, I don't think that a man is any less a man if he helped his wife in house work."

Mrs. Hala nodded again, "This is exactly what I am saying."

Back in the kitchen, Ishizu came to see her future fiancé still supporting himself against the wall, looking at her dangerously. The resentment was written all over his face. It made her hesitant for a few moments before she took her last steps towards him.

"**Hello Seth. Thanks for inviting me over today,"** she greeted,a trace of shyness hanging in her voice.

**"I _did not_ invite you Ishizu!"** Seth growled, his anger rising in him again. "**You knew about this and yet you didn't tell me!"**

"**But…but Aunt Hala asked me not to tell anyone,"** she defended quickly.

**"That's not an excuse! And as for what happened yesterday between us, I don't like having my mother against me! If that ever happens again, then this will be the last time I ever talk to you,"** Seth retorted.

Ishizu knew that he was referring to the incident the previous day, when he had left Ishizu and had come home without her, not telling his mother about it. The only logical way his mother would have known about it would have been from Ishizu. She kept glancing at him, not liking the threatening tone that he used. But she wasn't in any condition to return the verbal attack, and his anger forced her to swallow and keep silent, despite a part of her wanting to keep her dignity.

Yami suddenly appeared and ended up witnessing a considerable portion of the very tense situation.

"Ahh …" he started uncomfortably, "I came to see if you guys needed any help carrying the food. Apparently I came at an inappropriate time."

"On the contrary, Yami! You came at the perfect time," Seth told his friend loudly, crossing the room and leaving Yami and Ishizu behind him. Yami noticed the obvious change in Ishizu's expression, the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks but she resisted the urge to cry, as she turned her back to him.

Yami approached his friend, trying to comfort her. He had realized the change in feelings on Seth's part when his friend didn't want to wait for her the other day. Yami hadn't wanted to say anything to Seth about what he thought because he hadn't wanted to intrude in his friend's personal life.

"Don't worry Ishizu! I'm sure Seth is busy with something this time, and I'm sure he'll return to normal before you know it."

Ishizu shook her head, her eyes wide with sorrow, "I don't understand what happened! I just don't!"

"Why don't you give him some time to clear his mind from whatever is bothering him?"

Ishizu's eyes fell sadly to the floor. "Trust me Yami! If that's what he wants, then I'll give him all the space he wants. But I'm afraid there's another girl on his mind. This thing is about to kill me. I didn't mean to have a fight between him and his mother. I just needed to understand what was wrong with him, that's all."

"Seth wouldn't do that to you, Ishizu," Yami reassured. "The whole time I've known him, he never mentioned any girl other than you. Don't let the subject take more than it deserves in your mind."

"I hope what you said is true. But you didn't see him with Dyala yesterday! They were very happy talking together!" Ishizu's mind flashed back the image of Seth laughing with her colleague.

Yami stretched his hand to pat her shoulder comfortingly. However he pulled back at the last moment, afraid that she might consider it an inappropriate move since men and women weren't normally that open with each other in her culture. His hand dropped to his side and he continued talking to her instead.

"It's not what you think, Ishizu. Seth needed some notes that he missed in the last lecture, so he borrowed Dyala's, their conversation was very normal."

Ishizu turned around to stand in front of Yami, smiling, "Thanks Yami."

Yami smiled encouraging, "No sweat! Now let's go and join the others."

Ishizu nodded but they were interrupted by Mrs. Hala at the door of the kitchen. "Oh, so you're here to help too?" Mrs. Hala asked of Yami, afraid that she would end up delivering the food to the dining room by herself. Yami nodded quickly, willing to help. He was used to helping his father in their apartment. He remembered how his father would cook a meal for two and then wait to see if Yami would be home for lunch, and if not, then maybe for dinner.

Ishizu carried some of the empty plates to the dining room as Yami opened the lid of the hot-pot to pour some in the serving dish. He was pleasantly surprised by what inside the pot.

"Oh Teriyaki!"

Mrs. Hala smiled warmly, "Yes! Actually, _this_ is the surprise. I did some research on the internet yesterday about some Japanese recipes and found this. I hope it tastes good. Why don't you try it and tell me your opinion?"

Yami looked cravingly at one of his favorite dishes. His friend's mother put a small amount on a small plate before handing it to him. "I didn't have time yesterday to find chopsticks! But I hope this will be enough," she continued giving Yami a spoon.

Yami took the spoon, "Don't say that Mrs. Hala. I didn't expect anyone to invite me to a _Japanese_ meal. That's very nice of you."

Then he tried a bite from his plate and closed his eyes, enjoying the incredible taste. Mrs. Hala was indeed a good cooker. "Mmmm … very yammi!"

"And I cooked another dish from our country for you to try, especially since it is fresh fish from the Nile River. I'm sure you'll like it."

"This is too much Mrs. Hala."

She waved her hand, casting his concern aside. "Don't worry about that. I hope that you'll have a good time with us. You have no idea how happy Seth is because of you coming today."

"Well, I'm happy to be here with all of you today," Yami responded happily.

Mrs. Hala smiled, asking tactfully, "And will you stay happy if I made you deliver the food to the table?"

Yami laughed delightfully at Mrs. Hala's cute way of asking. He answered immediately, carrying the food. The other guests had moved themselves around the table and there Yami met Seth, who looked a bit vexed. Yami smiled to him sweetly, in a way that seemed to make some of that inner anger fade, but not to the point of having him reply with a similar smile.

"Aren't you going to help us Seth?" Yami asked, putting the dish in his hand on the table near Mr. Akeel.

Seth rose from his chair to follow his friend, who disappeared inside the kitchen again. He watched his father's reaction when his eyes landed on the Japanese food near him with disgust. "**Ewww! This looks sickening! Who eats chicken with black sauce around it?"**

"**Father!"** Seth started, clenching on his teeth again,** "Please, don't give your opinion about food now!"**

"Oh Teriyaki!" Mr. Moto exclaimed happily, "One of my favorite meals in Japan."

And luckily for Seth, Mr. Moto didn't know Arabic like his son and hadn't understood Mr. Akeel. It was a good thing Yami was still in the kitchen. Unfortunately for Seth, his father's facial features were enough to translate his disgust that no one seemed to notice.

Seth went to help Yami. Yami's presence around him was enough to make him feel better anytime. And after they finished laying out all the plates on the table, Seth sat beside Yami and everybody started eating.

Soon after, when they finished eating, they began talking happily about different things, about cultural difference between them and life in general. When some time had passed, Mr. Moto decided to leave before it got too late. They thanked their hosts graciously, shaking hands with everyone, and Seth had an opportunity to apologize to Yami aside.

"I'm sorry for the embarrassment my family caused."

Yami shook his head, disagreeing with Seth. "On the contrary, your family is very nice, especially Mrs. Hala. She's a great lady indeed," he responded, leaving Seth puzzled about their very different impressions.

Yami and his father stopped a cab to take them home. Halfway there, Yami asked the cab driver to stop, saying he wanted to go somewhere else. He got out of the car leaving his father to head home alone. Yami stopped another cab to take him to the Nile area, where Bakura was there waiting, waving to Yami the moment he spotted him.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Yami!"

Yami quickened his pace, and his stride became a full-out run towards the young man who made him very happy. "Kura!"

"Hi Yami!" The white-haired male greeted with a wide grin.

"Hi! I hope you didn't wait too long."

"No! Anyway, I'll wait for you no matter when you choose to show up. How was the invitation at your friend's house? Did you enjoy it?"

Yami nodded taking Bakura's hands into his. "Yes, and I wished you were there with me."

"But you're with me now. And that's enough for me."

Bakura smiled, and a blissfully unaware smile played over Yami's lips in response, before he felt Bakura's grip tighten gently around his hand. They walked along the river bank, and when they got far enough from prying eyes, Bakura stopped and looked at Yami. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" Yami asked.

"I want to kiss you."

Yami smiled, understanding the reason behind seeking permission. He took one step closer, parting their hands so he could grab Bakura's shoulder, who lowered his head to meet Yami's.

Yami extended his other hand to touch the taller man's pale cheek, while Bakura's arms surrounded Yami's small waist, pulling him closer until their lips finally met in a gentle kiss.

The pair finally separated, and Yami's eyes stayed closed a few seconds more, still enjoying the bliss of that kiss. Then he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend looking cheerfully at him, making him even happier.

"I want to see you tomorrow again," Bakura said hurriedly.

"Tomorrow?" Yami thought. "I have to stay home, so why don't you come to my place then?"

"Alright then," Bakura agreed, smiling.

* * *

End of chapter 3 ... Let me know what you think so far


	4. Chapter 4

Big thank you to my beta ArqanesQueen, for her wonderful editing, and for the extra description you added :)

Now to the fonts: the 'regular' font is for English, and the '**bold**' font for **Arabic** .. Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**"Dyala!"**

Ishizu called out to her colleague who had her back to her, too busy chatting with her friends about something that sounded interesting to Ishizu. Dyala was talking and laughing, and leaning on the shoulder of one of her friends for support. She noticed Ishizu calling her name so she turned around and instantly her lips curved into a sly smirk, as if she could sense what the other girl wanted to talk about. Dyala left her group of friends, whose eyes suddenly danced with curiosity about what was going on between Ishizu and Dyala. Everyone knew they had a history of being unfriendly to each other.

**"What is it?" **Dyala asked vainly.

**"I want to know something,"** Ishizu answered, trying her best not to look weak in the other girl's eyes. **"What is going on between you and Seth?"**

Dyala giggled for a brief second before starting. **"And why should I tell you honey?"** she said mockingly.

At her words, a jealous fire sparked inside Ishizu. She was sure that Dyala, a manipulative girl, would play cheap tricks to put her on the spot. And Ishizu knew that she could do nothing except to comply, since what she wanted was in between Dyala's hands.

**"Then why should you keep it secret?**" Ishizu threw at her.

Dyala threw a quick glance at her prying friends, as if she was telling them that the mouse had fallen into the trap, before giving her attention back to Ishizu.

**"Oh, because that's between he and I, and you have nothing to do with it! If he didn't tell you anything, then he doesn't want you to know. And I won't be the one to say anything!"**

Ishizu's eyes jolted immediately to Dyala's face at her semi-confession. Dyala was picking her words carefully so she could deliver a blow to Ishizu about the one thing she feared the most.

Ishizu started losing her self-control. **"I don't want you near him! Do you understand?**"

Dyala put her hand over her lips, attempting to keep her fake laugh under control so as to annoy Ishizu even more.

**"Oh darling Ishizu! If you can't keep him, don't ask the others to stay away from him! That sounds desperate … very desperate."**

**"What do you mean?"** Ishizu asked with a shaky voice, afraid of what she was about to hear.

Dyala dropped the sarcasm to speak seriously.** "YOU are his parent's choice, not his hearts'."**

**"And who's his hearts' choice? You?"**

Dyala raised her eyebrows, shrugging. **"Maybe, yes! In that case I won't give him up. And if not, then I won't stop trying until I _have_ his heart."**

Ishizu barely stopped herself from slapping the meddlesome, irritating girl that stood in front of her. Her hands were shaking. Ishizu knew that if she let her hand slip and slapped the other girl's cheek, then she would indeed look desperate and fragile. She wouldn't have any way to defend the man she loved. Dyala noticed Ishizu's inner conflict and yet she continued to berate her.

**"You have beauty like no other,"** Dyala said honestly, cruelly.** "But that's not enough to win a man's heart. A man has other needs, needs other than just having a hot girl pass him in the hallway, if you know what I mean."**

**"You're so low,"** Ishizu retorted accusingly, clenching on her teeth.

**"Low?"** Dyala snorted. **"Maybe! But I will do anything to have him."**

With those words, Dyala ended the conversation and turned her back on Ishizu. She turned to join her friends again, striking up another conversation with them. But just as she began, Dyala spotted Seth walking and talking to Yami. She changed the direction she was walking in and faced him. That small detail caught Ishizu's eye and she stood out of Seth's range of vision as she watched closely what was about to happen.

**"Seeeeettthhhh!"** Dyala exclaimed, waving her hand cheerfully and dragging out his name.** "Was my notebook helpful?"**

**"Oh, hello Dyala,"** he greeted when he recognized the girl in front of him. He and Yami stopped until she reached them, then he spoke again. **"Thanks for it. I found it so helpful that I was just telling Yami that I won't go to any more lectures since you write such detailed notes."**

Dyala joined in on joke, giggling before gluing herself to Seth's body. Pouting playfully, she objected to Seth's statement.

**"I won't give you my note book, if it means that I won't see you at the lecture every day."**

Seth took two steps backwards, removing himself from Dyala's grasp and looking at her. He switched the language to involve Yami in his conversation. "In that case, I'll ask Yami for his notebook."

"You're so lazy!" Yami sighed rolling his eyes at Seth's constant carefree attitude toward his studies. "I won't give you anything. You should take your own notes."

Seth laughed at the expression Yami made, and then returned the notebook to its owner.

Dyala took the notebook, saying, "**Seriously Seth, if you need any notes about any course, don't hesitate to ask. We are all here to help one another."**

"**Thank you, I'll remember that,**" he nodded before turning to Yami, "Let's go Yami."

Seth left the school with his friend. They were heading home since, academically, their day was over. Ishizu witnessed the short conversation from her hiding spot and she saw how Dyala was trying so hard to catch Seth's attention, going as far as to depend on her body. Seth's reaction to Dyala's flirtatious attitude had eased Ishizu a bit, but not entirely. Ishizu still didn't know if this girl would keep running after the man she loved. Or would Seth give in to her one day? Or was this whole thing about another girl and not Dyala?

Ishizu's mind started to churn in worry once again, to become captive to the never-ending whirlpool of questions with no answers. She had nothing to rely on, except to trust what Yami had told her the day before; that she was the only girl in Seth's life. She kept staring as the two boys walked away, losing them as they were swallowed in the crowd of students.

Meanwhile, Seth and Yami continued their way to the Seth's car. He was going to drive Yami home as usual.

"Aren't you going to wait for Ishizu today?" Yami started, opening the door to the passenger side.

"No, she's busy today," answered Seth, before getting into the car and putting his sunglasses on.

Yami fell silent, not convinced by the answer. He got inside his friends' BMW without saying anything else, but Yami was beginning to notice Ishizu's absence more frequently.

"I don't want to sound meddlesome Seth, but I noticed that recently, you've been trying to avoid Ishizu."

"That's right," Seth confessed all too calmly, still looking at the road ahead. There was something cold about the way he said it, without a single guilty feeling, that surprised Yami. He thought that Seth had had something on his mind and that was distracting him from Ishizu.

"But she's…fond of you," Yami told him.

Seth's hand slipped from the wheel down to his lap. "It's not like that. The whole thing started when we were kids. Since Ishizu and her brother are close to me in age, I would always go to their house. My parents were very busy and I didn't have any brothers to play with. But our families wanted that 'thing' to develop into marriage. I didn't promise Ishizu anything. The only ones who want a marriage are our families."

Yami didn't know how to reply or comment. Seth had revealed a piece of his private life. But he couldn't let this matter of Ishizu go, especially seeing that she was his friend too. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He wished that Seth would change his mind and see Ishizu from a different angle; and not only as the girl that his family was forcing him to marry. He wanted Seth to see her as the loving girl who was willing to devote her life to him.

"Aren't you going to change your mind?" Yami asked.

Seth glanced at his friend briefly before asking, "Do you want me to change my mind?"

The question felt strange to Yami. He didn't understand how his opinion had anything to do with the subject or why Seth had asked to begin with. But he also didn't know it meant everything to Seth.

"Ahh … I didn't mean to interfere, but I'm concerned about Ishizu."

"Don't worry," Seth shrugged. "She'll forget about me once she falls in love with another guy. Just like all the girls."

"Is this about another girl Seth?" Yami asked, watching the other's expression carefully.

Seth eyed the road once again before nodding in confirmation, making his friend eyes widen in surprise for the second time that day.

"Something like that, but not exactly," Seth tried to explain.

"Really? Seth! That's unbelievable," Yami scolded.

"Why is it unbelievable?"

"You can't do that to her. She's very sensitive and doesn't deserve any of this."

Seth raised his eyebrows in question. "So you're suggesting that I should stay with someone I don't love?"

"I didn't say that," Yami shook his head, talking quietly, "I'm just worried about Ishizu. It won't be easy on her."

"It won't be easy on my mother," Seth sneered, gripping the wheel with both hands to steer along a sharp curve.

Yami tried to find some link to better understand the whole situation. After hearing Ishizu's doubts and watching how Dyala was acting around Seth, he asked, "Is it Dyala?"

And that was when Seth laughed, a deep genuine laugh. Even though he hadn't wanted to, since his mood was always soured whenever the marriage subject came around, Yami's suggestion as to who the 'other' girl was, was just hilarious.

"Don't remind me of that girl, although she _is_ deeply in love with me."

Yami didn't like that arrogant tone, and he rolled his eyes mockingly, "I know! Every girl in school is in love with you."

"I'm serious! Actually I'm very serious," Seth said still laughing, as they neared Yami's apartment. "She wrote me her number on her notebook, the one that I borrowed, with a small note saying: 'Don't let my love suffer anymore; let us be together'," Seth told Yami. "She expected ME to contact HER! How stupid!"

Seth laughed again. That wasn't the first time a girl had tried giving him her phone number, but this time was the silliest of all of them. And despite the fact that practically the entire university knew that Seth was engaged to Ishizu, it didn't prevent the huge wave of fan-girls swooning over him from time to time.

Yami was almost sure that Seth's failure to acknowledge Ishizu was because of vanity, especially if Seth didn't tell him about the other girl. "If it's not Dyala, is she someone I know then?" Yami pressed.

Seth abruptly stopped laughing and inhaled deeply. It was a sad, dead end for Seth, so he stopped the car in front of Yami's apartment and said nothing. Yami was certain that he had seen the look of utter grief in his Seth's eyes after that question. He didn't dare ask anything else after that sudden change of expression. It was clear that Seth wouldn't answer him, leaving him to sigh in surrender.

Rather than falling into an awkward silence, Seth turned off the car, trying his best not to sound affected, "Here we are."

"Thanks for dropping me off Seth," Yami smiled before getting out of the car.

"You're welcome," Seth smiled. "But before I leave, I want to know if you have notes for Economic Analysis? I don't want to ask it from that idiot Dyala! I don't know what she'll write to me this time!"

Yami rolled his eyes at Seth's attitude, "Yep! Come with me so you can take them."

Seth joined his friend as they walked the few steps to the apartment. Yami instantly took the key and opened the door, letting them inside. Seth noticed, amused, how his friend still keeping some of his Japanese customer, like taking off his shoes at the door and putting on another pair. He asked permission to keep his shoes on while exploring the place, since her wouldn't be staying long. Yami began looking for his notebook once they got to his room. Seth sat on the small, twin-sized bed, watching his friend search between his books on the study table, and when he didn't find it there, began looking on the shelf. Seth was studying Yami's movement with all interest. He was cute in Seth eyes, especially when he got on his tippy-toes to reach a high self. His shirt rose up slightly above his pant line, showing a slice of flesh.

Seth smiled delightfully, still gazing at the uncovered part of Yami's back, while his friend was unaware of anything. "Oh damn it! Where did it go?" Yami cursed, clapping his hands together to remove the dust from them.

"If you don't find it, it's ok. I can come another time, maybe tomorrow."

"No! I have to find it now!" Yami insisted, going through another round of searching between the piles of papers.

Seth stood to tell Yami not to bother himself, when the latter suddenly cheered, "It's there! You were sitting on it! How didn't you feel it under you?"

Seth was taken off guard. He couldn't exactly explain to Yami that he was too busy staring at him to feel anything. But Yami grabbed the notebook anyway and hand it to Seth. "All that matters is that I found it. And ah…don't worry, I didn't write down my phone number or a love note asking you not to let me suffer," Yami joked.

Seth played along with the joke, except what Yami didn't know was his love was the only thing Seth yearned for. "Alright then," he said, turning to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Yami nodded, accompanying Seth to the door. He opened it to see Bakura standing there, about to ring the doorbell. Yami smiled instantly, "Oh hello Kura! Come in."

Bakura took a few steps and came face to face with Seth, who was eyeing him in a casual manner, examining his expensive suit that told him everything about Bakura's rich lifestyle. Seth had to admit that he hadn't expected this meeting to happen so soon. Yami introduced the two men to each other, looking at his boyfriend first.

"Kura! This is Seth, my good friend." Then he looked at Seth, "Seth! This is Bakura, my boy–I mean my friend."

Yami didn't want to call Bakura 'boyfriend'. He didn't know how open Seth was to such a thing, and he didn't want to endure any argument about it. In return, Seth was still observing Bakura warily, though his face remained indifferent to the white haired Egyptian who offered his right hand to shake the moment Yami finished the quick introduction.

Seth finally smiled, raising his hand, shaking the other man's, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Bakura greeted back.

"Excuse me, I can't stay any longer. I've things to do. Hope to see you again 'Kura'," Seth waved.

"Me too," Bakura responded, missing the snide comment Seth had made.

"And Yami, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," Yami said smiling, before closing the door after his friend.

As Seth left Yami's place, his smile slowly turned to a sly smirk as he finally got a look at the man who had won Yami's heart.

Meanwhile, inside Seth's house, Mrs. Hala was busy rearranging her son's room, as he had prohibited the maids to enter it or touch anything inside of it. His mother couldn't stand the mess it had become, so she decided to clean it herself, knowing that Seth wouldn't dare to say anything to her. While she was putting his things in their respective places, she lifted the pillow off his bed to fluff it. A strange, wrinkled paper was lying underneath. Mrs. Hala's suspicion had been aroused and she let the pillow fall back onto the bed. Taking the piece of paper, she unfolded it with great care. It was the note Yami had written when he was practicing his writing in Arabic with Seth. It was three words that Seth had helped him write, three worlds that hadn't been meant for him. Mrs. Hala's eyes widened as she read the words:** 'I love you'.**

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

So how the story going this far, I'd love to here your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

Big thank you to my beta ArqanesQueen, for her wonderful editing, and for the extra description you added :)

Now to the fonts: the 'regular' font is for English, and the '**bold**' font for **Arabic** .. Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Mrs. Hala was still staring at the strange piece of paper, not knowing its source or how it ended up under her son's pillow. Did he know another girl? And from where? From the look of the bad writing, Seth's mother assumed that whoever this girl was, she never went to a school or had a proper education. Was it possible that Seth had fallen for 'that kind' of girl- a low-born girl who didn't care about anything except money, preferring to live the street life until she met a rich, handsome man like Seth? But what was Mrs. Hala to do? Her son wouldn't respond to her if she faced him with the truth. Maybe she would lose him to whoever this manipulator was. Mrs. Hala knew very well that Seth wouldn't tell her anything no matter what she did, so her only option was to think of an alternative way to find out what was happening with her son.

All the good ideas seemed to disappear as soon as she thought of them. Mrs. Hala couldn't find a single way to deal with the situation. Sighing, she returned the paper to its place and left the room without touching anything else so Seth wouldn't suspect a thing. Her mind, however, never stopped thinking of the worst possible scenarios. She didn't know if she could keep her silence long enough to understand everything or if her nature as a mother would make her lose her temper and maybe lose her son. She went to the living room where the T.V was turned on, but watching it was the last thing on her mind. Her husband came and sat next to her.

**"Oh Hala! I would never have imagined seeing you watch football,"** Mr. Akeel said fondly, not believing at the same time that his wife, who hated football, and always changed the channel once she saw it, would follow it now. His surprised increased when she didn't answer him, preferring to look intensely at the screen in front of her, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Mrs. Hala took a deep breath and turned her head away from the screen, but she was still in her own world. She didn't notice the odd looks her husband was giving her.

**"Hala, you seem calmer than usual."**

He was right about that- calmness was the one thing that Mr. Akeel had learned not to expect from his wife. The look on her face didn't sit well with him and he knew it wasn't right. He feared that this was the silence before the storm, and that that storm would ruin whatever family bond they had barely restored a few days ago.

**"Huh? Did you say something, Akeel?"** she asked, finally acknowledging her husband's suspicious stares.

She smiled at him, not wanting to worry him with her rollercoaster of doubts. Her husband had a lot to worry about at work already, something that kept them living the high life. There was no need to add Seth's problems to that. She moved her hand to entwine her fingers with her husbands'.

**"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking of Seth,"** she said reassuringly. **"I still remember the days when he was a tiny baby that I carried in my arms, and now he's grown up to become a young man…a strong young man. Days pass us by very quickly."**

Mr. Akeel laughed, placing his other hand over hers, squeezing lightly.** "I know exactly what you mean. But our son will grow up; it's inevitable, whether we like it or not, right? I'm sure that our parents went through similar times, watching us going from one period to another in life. Maybe the hardest will be when he gets married. But Seth won't always be the same child who was entirely dependent on us. I've even begun seeing you in him! In his wildness, in his stubbornness, anger, short temper, in his arguing, and in his good looks! In everything!**"

Mrs. Hala joined her husband's laugh, but weakly. She did not know if she should consider her husband words a compliment or not or maybe both. She pressed gently on his hands, wrapping her own around his, wanting those special moments to never end. But they did, as a maid walked through the door.

**"Mr. Seth has come home,"** the maid Nadia announced.

**"Alright, prepare a bitter tea for him. He'll ask for it for sure,**" Mrs. Hala told her quickly.

Nadia nodded, her only answer to the lady of the house. She turned and left, heading for the kitchen. No sooner had she left than Seth came in, holding his friend's notebook as he joined his parents inside the living room.

**"Hello Mother, hello Father. Where's Nadia?**" Seth asked, sounding tired.

**"Hello son,"** his father greeted.

**"I've sent her to prepare your tea,"** his mother told him.

**"Good,"** Seth commented with relief. **"Tell her to send it to my room when it's ready."**

**"Alright."**

Seth left the living room, walking to his room. Once there he threw his exhausted body on his oversized bed, landing lazily on his stomach. Yami's notebook was still clutched securely in his hand. He raised the upper half of his body, placing the notebook in front of him to study, using his arms as his support. Seth wasn't the type of person to study behind a desk, sitting on a chair, but rather on his bed, where he was most comfortable.

Seth started leafing through the notebook, even though he wasn't in the mood to study. It was only because this particular notebook belonged to a certain Japanese friend, that he was interested enough to look through its' pages. He began with the first page, though it mocked him when he expected a note with some words of love addressed to him. He flipped to the next page hoping for better luck, and when he didn't find any, he moved to the next page, then the next, and the next.

The notes were written in English, because the university was teaching its courses in that language, but Seth found some sentences scattered here and there in Japanese. Yami, it seemed, wrote them for himself. The strange characters looked very beautiful and neat to Seth, despite being scribbled down in a hurry. He passed his finger over each symbol, imagining his friend writing them. And for a second he felt a slight wave of jealousy course through his body as he looked at a language he could not read. Silently, Seth laughed inside as the jealousy passed, continuing the flipping.

* * *

At Yami and his father's apartment, Yami was sitting next to Bakura talking until the arrival of Mr. Moto, so he could meet the white haired boy for the first time.

"Hello Dad!" Yami greeted at once, as his father opened the front door.

"Hello," his father answered in English since Bakura didn't understand their native language. Yami was glad his father knew English. He didn't want them to have to talk in their own language and leave Bakura wondering what they were saying.

"I have a guest today, Dad."

The older man smiled before changing his shoes. He entered the guest room after that, holding a bag he brought in with him.

Yami looked at his father, "Dad! This is my friend Bakura."

Then Yami looked at his boyfriend, "Bakura! This is my father."

Mr. Moto put down the things he was carrying to shake Bakura's hand. Bakura stood as Mr. Moto approached him, smiling politely. "Hello Bakura! Yami has told me so much about you."

Bakura nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moto. I hope all the things Yami told you about me were nice!" he joked.

"Of course," the grey haired man answered, a warm smile on his lips. "And while you're here, let me prepare a lunch so we can have together."

Yami nodded at the suggestion, but Bakura apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, I'd love to stay but I can't. Maybe another time?"

"Stay," Yami objected when he saw Bakura preparing to leave. "My dad gets really good ingredients from a restaurant and makes a delicious meal," he said, pleadingly.

"I'm sure it's really good, but I have to go."

"Please," Yami nearly whined, catching Bakura's sleeve.

"Ah Yami, let him do as he wishes. Don't be pushy," Mr. Moto reprimanded quietly. It was rare to see his son getting attached to someone like this. Usually Yami wouldn't argue with his friends when they decided if they were staying or leaving, but his father had noticed Bakura's insistence and that was why he had stepped in.

Yami sighed in desperation. It was clear that his boyfriend wouldn't change his mind. He hung his head sadly, giving up Bakura's sleeve. Bakura excused himself, and Yami accompanied him to the door. He put on his shoes and prepared to leave, while Yami's father went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Bakura stole a quick kiss from Yami's lips, as Mr. Moto was busy in the kitchen.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"No, why?"

"I wanted to go to the market to by some souvenirs. Would you like to come with me?"

Bakura thought for a second. It was obvious that he wanted to say no rather than yes, but he didn't want to insult Yami.

"I don't like those places," he said.

Yami shrugged. "It's alright then," he said casually. "I'll ask Seth to come with me. He loves going to the markets."

Bakura didn't like how Yami had immediately looked to his school friend. He knew that Seth was straight but Yami wasn't, and he was afraid that Yami would think of Seth as more than just a friend. It seemed obvious to Bakura that Yami would have more fun with Seth, as Yami wasn't urging Bakura about visiting the market. It was as if Bakura was easily dispensable, and the thought scared him. He changed his mind quickly.

"But I like going there when I'm with you," he said quickly.

Yami smiled at the compliment from his lover, but he understood why Bakura did not like the market. Bakura came from a rich family, and he had made it clear that he did not like the marketplace. Yami had asked anyway, but knew not to press the subject. He didn't want Bakura to say yes just because he was worried about Yami's feelings.

"It's fine, really. If you don't want to go, I'll go with Seth," Yami said innocently.

"I feel as if you preferred going with him," Bakura accused in deep, serious voice.

"What?" Yami whispered, a bit bewildered. "I just don't want to drag you to some place you don't like."

"But you seem happy to go with him," Bakura pressed.

Yami blinked twice, trying to process what his boyfriend was hinting at. He shook his head when the meaning became clear. "I can't believe that you're jealous of Seth! I just don't want to bother you because you hate these markets, unlike Seth. That's all! Why would you think that I prefer him?"

"Maybe…because he's handsome?" Bakura answered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"And he's interested in _girls,_" Yami shot back, passing his hand through his hair, "Heck! He's in love with another girl right now!"

"And you like guys! He's a guy! Not only is he handsome, but he's hot too!"

Yami laughed, not believing the accusation. "It sounds to me that you're the one thinking of how good he looks! Are you in love with him?"

Now it was Bakura's turn to look bewildered. "What?! Don't be silly!"

"Exactly! The whole thing looks ridiculous to me."

"Then you'll go with _me_ tomorrow?" Bakura asked, stressing the last part.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is that what's occupying your mind? That I should go with you and not with Seth?"

"So you want to go with him?" Bakura began again.

"Ahhhhh!" Yami lifted his hands in surrender. "You're unbelievable 'Kura! Alright … I'll wait for you tomorrow after school, okay?"

At that moment, Yami's father called him to eat. Yami was almost finished with Bakura, so he answered from where he stood, "Alright dad!"

Then he looked at Bakura, "Take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow."

Bakura nodded, grinning victoriously, "You too, take care."

* * *

The next day at the university campus, Yami was walking when a sudden racket from the main gate caught his eye. He didn't pay much attention to them until the name Seth was mentioned.

**"Where are they?"** one girl asked impatiently.

**"Outside the Nurse's Faculty building! We've got to hurry before we miss the show,**" answered another girl enthusiastically.

Yami approached them, and spoke in Arabic to them. **"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt, but has something happened to Seth? I haven't seen him today."**

**"Something happened?"** One girl laughed at him. **"Oh, you're his friend, right? Don't you know?"**

"**Know what?**" Yami pressed, starting to feel worried.

**"His girlfriend, Ishizu, has ditched him to be with another guy. They were seen together this morning. He drove her to school in his car. She even told all her friends that he's her new boyfriend. Seth found out about this and now he's going after them."**

"What?" Yami gasped, many horrible images popping up in his head about how this encounter would end up.

Another girl pumped the air with her fists, truly excited by this potentially deadly ordeal. It was as if these girls were about to watch a once in a lifetime concert.

**"Nobody knows what to expect! Seth may kill this new rival! He gets really mad when he's upset!"**

"**Then what are we doing here? Let's go,**" said the first girl Yami had spoken to.

Yami's heart beat faster as he realized what was about to happen. His destination had changed course- he was going with the crowd towards the Nurse's Faculty building. Fear filled him. He hoped that his friend would listen to reason and not let his rage control him. He tried to contact Seth on his cell-phone, but the latter didn't pick up, making Yami even more worried. Had Seth started a fight to have Ishizu back? Yami hurried his pace to reach his friend.

When Yami got there, he saw a crowd of students already packed outside. He barely could squeeze through them. But when he got through, he saw what everyone else had seen. Ishizu was indeed sitting next to another man who seemed to have a fair skin with brown hair and eyes. On the other side of the faculty's square was Seth, walking toward the new couple, looking at them in a way that Yami couldn't explain. Was it anger? Because it didn't look like anger. Was it jealousy? That wasn't an option either. Then what was it? Yami wanted to reach his friend, but the others cheered and crowded around him, preventing him from walking any further.

Seth continued walking and Ishizu's new boyfriend stood up instantly. He would stop anyone who would even think of hurting Ishizu, no matter what it would cost him.

Seth stopped when he was face to face with this new man, his deep blue eyes taking a few seconds to examine him. And then he spoke and the crowd held its breath, holding on to his every word.

**"I know that you're together now,"** he said quite loudly, and Yami wondered why he didn't sound angry. **"I hope that I get to be the first one to say congratulations!"** He looked at Ishizu then, long and hard, but still there was no anger or hate or resentment. **"Ishizu, I hope you will finally find happiness. Congratulations, once again."**

And then Seth walked away and the audience groaned in disappointment. They had come to witness a fight between two guys because of a girl. That was normally what would have happened. Nobody had expected Seth's calm reaction or even his congratulations, especially since every student at the university had known they were engaged. Yami felt a great wave of relief wash over him when everything had ended and no one got sent to the hospital. He ran to his friend once the students dispersed.

"I've been worried sick about you," Yami scolded Seth once he reached him.

Seth smiled a genuine smile. The obvious concern touched him. He watched how one stray, blond bang landed across Yami's brow, falling into his right eye as he ran to meet Seth. Seth resisted the urge to brush the stray hair from Yami's face.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you," he said quietly.

Yami laughed when he realized that he had been holding his breath, fearing the worst. "You sounded sane, for once!"

Seth laughed at that, "Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't see yourself."

"Alright then," Seth said, brushing the matter aside. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened. "Are you going to stay or leave?" Seth asked, knowing that Yami had finished the days' lectures and he didn't have anything else to do.

"I'm done here, but I'm not going home yet. I'm going straight to the market."

Seth's eyes glowed with interest. "Sounds exciting! So, are we going to go together then?"

"Oh …. umm … uhhh," Yami bit his lower lip, embarrassed, not knowing how to tell his friend that he couldn't go with him, "Seth … ahh …you see…"

"What is it?"

"I'm going with 'Kura today," Yami confessed quickly.

"Oh," Seth said, and he understood the reason behind Yami's hesitation. "That's fine. We'll go together another time. Enjoy your day."

Yami nodded thankful that his friend understood.

Seth returned home alone after that, without Yami, and, of course, without Ishizu. He knew that she was probably still in shock at what had happened today. The new boyfriend thing had only been a trick to see if she would catch Seth's attention. She didn't believe that he was actually happy with her having someone else. Because for Seth, it meant finally being free.

Ishizu had been in complete shock after Seth had congratulated them; he had seen it on her face. Even worse, was that the man beside her truly believed she had left Seth for him, not knowing that she had only been trying to win his affection again. She had watched Yami and Seth walk off, as if nothing had ever happened.

**"Ishizu,"** her new boyfriend said,** "I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt you."**

**"Go away, Karim!"** She shook her head sharply, rebuffing his proclamations. **"I don't want you near me."**

Karim was astonished to say the least. **"But my love…"**

"**Don't say 'my love'!"** she interrupted, trying desperately to prevent her tears from falling. **"Because I'm not, 'your love', do you understand? I'm not!"**

She noticed Yami glance back at her as the Seth left the university, and Yami retraced his steps back to her.

"Ishizu! Are you okay?" Yami asked kindly.

**"Ishizu,"** Karim called,** "What's wrong?"**

She looked at Karim, her eyes filled with guilt at using him, but also with sadness.** "There's nothing between us, Karim. I know it may have looked desperate to use you to get Seth jealous, but I want him back no matter what."**

"Ishizu!" Yami exclaimed weakly, in a soft voice, not knowing the depth of what had truly happened.

**"Ishizu please,"** Karim insisted, still holding onto the last thread of hope**. "Just give me a chance to prove my love to you." **Ishizu held her palm up, preventing him from talking, though he continued anyway. **"I love you Ishizu, and I'll always love you for the rest of my life."**

**"And I'll love Seth for the rest of my life!"** Ishizu retorted, her gaze dropping to the ground. **"And if it's not destined for me to be with him, then I won't be with anyone else."**

Yami's heart reached out to Ishizu and he felt truly sorry for her. He didn't know what Seth had been thinking, to do this to her. At the same time, he didn't know if he could blame Seth at all. His upbringing had dictated who he would marry and all Seth wanted was to be free of being told what to do.

And for a moment, however brief, the 'other girl' Seth had mentioned came to Yami's mind. He couldn't help but wonder where she had come from or what upbringing she had had. Had she known about this ordeal, with Seth and Ishizu, or about Ishizu pretending to date another man? If so, then how did she feel about all of it? Was she happy that Seth was hers? Because she sure had succeeded in separating two of Yami's best friends.

Yami shook his head to clear his mind of that thought. It was strange, thinking about a girl, whom, according to him, he didn't know and had never met.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

So how the story going this far, I'd love to here your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my new beta Selim, for her editing :) ... and Thanks to fictitiousburn and JollyBigSis for re-editing the chapter and making it readable more, you guys are awesome :)

**Warning**: This chapter will contain a bad lime -_-! So read it quickly! Quickly I TELL YOU!

Fonts:

The 'Regular' font is for 'English'

The '**Bold**' font for '**Arabic'**

The 'Underlined' for 'Japanese'. Yes! there will be some Japanese from now on (I changed the Japanese font here to underlined font)...

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bakura was waiting for Yami behind one of the old, big buildings that was covered with black dust, accumulating over the years. He was a few minutes early, so he wasn't fed-up from standing and waiting, but suddenly he heard the sound of a camera shutter beside him. When he turned his head, he saw a smiling Yami holding up his phone and taking snap-shots of him in his absent-minded state.

"Yami! Erase it now!" Bakura demanded roughly.

Yami's smile widened when he shook his head playfully. He saved the picture in his mobile before turning his eyes to his boyfriend, "Hello, 'Kura."

Ignoring the greeting, Bakura insisted, "I wasn't prepared to the photo."

"On the contrary," Yami disagreed, "You look terrific. I'm gonna save it as the background of my phone."

"Let me see it first." Bakura demanded, holding his hand without the slightest hint of flattery.

"Promise me first that you won't delete it," Yami stipulated, hiding his phone behind his back.

Bakura rolled his eyes, still stretching his hand. "I promise."

Yami gave his cellphone to the albino who looked at the screen instantly. He didn't have to decipher the Japanese symbols to access the phone since the picture was visible in the background. It was a profile of his face from the right and it didn't look too bad. Bakura stared for a few more seconds before returning the device to its owner.

Yami took his phone, having a look at the picture one more time before sliding it to his pocket. "I want to keep the photo, so it'll be your face I see each time I use my phone."

Bakura smiled at the truthful, warm words. Moving closer, he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek; Yami's eyes widened as he glanced around, hoping that no one saw them.

Yami's surprised look amused Bakura, and it prompted him to do it again while whispering, "I'm crazy about you, and I wish I could kiss you on more than just the cheek."

Yami was beyond embarrassed for being like that where anyone could see them, and Bakura didn't make it any easier when he grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to whisper again. "You look gorgeous."

"Stop it!" Yami finally managed to say when his face couldn't get any redder.

Bakura laughed from the way his boyfriend reacted. His only consolation was the meeting of their hands while walking through the streets.

"Listen! When we start shopping, don't say a word. Just point at what you want and I'll ask for it for you."

Yami gave Bakura a puzzled glance. The latter hurriedly continued to explain, "If the sellers knew that you're not from here, the price will double, if not more!"

Yami grinned and placed his free hand on Bakura's arm. "Don't worry, I come here often, most of the sellers know me."

"Alright then." Bakura shrugged before tightening his hold slightly around Yami's hand, and signaling them to continue. They stopped by three vendors offering their goods, but none of it sounded worth looking at for Yami, until he stopped by the fourth person.

**"Come and look, you'll find what you're looking for here, surely."** The middle-aged seller offered, pointing at the unique antiques he had.

"Come on Yami, let's see another," said Bakura, trying to get away from the persistent sellers.

"Let's have a look." Their hands split in different direction as Yami looked down at the table, admiring the new collection in front of him and hoping to see better offers. This was a new seller for him.

**"Are you looking for a souvenir?"** The seller asked, noticing that Yami wasn't from Egypt.

Yami nodded, and the man rushed showing his best antiques.** "You'll find the best here with me."**

Yami's gaze moved curiously from the man's hand to a shiny, brazened necklace. Grabbing it between his fingers carefully, he asked,** "What is this?"**

**"It's a pendant that was worn by kings in the past; they were carved their names into it."** The man behind the table explained.

**"What bullshit!"** Bakura snorted, not buying it. Surely sellers would say anything to get rid of what they have, especially to a tourist. His tactics were so obvious to the albino. **"So, you're telling me that kings forgot their name and that was why they wrote them down on a pendant?"**

The seller didn't appreciate the sarcasm, but Yami didn't let go the metal chain in his hand. "The idea sounds strange and amusing, regardless whether it is true or not. I'll ask Dad about it."

**"Shall I inscribe your name?"** The seller asked Yami once he felt that one of his pieces was about to be sold.

**"Yes."** Yami nodded, liking the idea of having his name on a king's chain.

**"What's your name?"** The elder man asked, preparing the craving needle.

**"How much do you want for it first?**" Bakura interrupted quickly before letting his friend answer.

**"We wouldn't disagree on the price, trust me."** The man laughed, dismissing his customer's doubts.

**"Name the price first."** Bakura demanded firmly.

**"I told you, we wouldn't disagree."**

**"We won't take it, if we don't like the price,"** Bakura stated his rule sharply.

Yami felt sorry for the seller. He understood that his boyfriend didn't want him to pay extra, but he didn't want to offend the man.

**"You'll like the engraving, I'm sure of it. Now, what's your name?"**

**"Yami."**

**"Alright, Yami."** The man brought his writing needle to the empty pendant. **"Do you want your name to be written in Arabic or English? I can write the two languages on each side of the pendant."**

**"That's fine, write in Arabic only."**

**"Don't worry; the price will still be the same if you ask for two languages."**

**"Actually, I wanted the name in Japanese on the other side, but I'm afraid it won't be possible, so I'll have it only in Arabic."**

**"Oh. So you're from Japan?**" the man inquired, enjoying the other's kindness. He started the job immediately, but that didn't prevent his mouth from blabbering. **"I've heard many things about that country."**

**"Like what?"** Yami's eyebrows rose, smiling but not knowing what to expect the other to say.

The man passed his needle carefully over the little space of copper. **"I've heard that everything is electronic there, even people! There are robots that can marry and give birth to robots like them!"**

Yami laughed at that story, suggesting that the seller mixed a lot of science fiction with reality, while Bakura rolled his eyes, not liking that bothersome braggart. After finishing writing it, the man inserted the pendant to glittering chain and wrapping it in a gift bag.

**"I want two more,"** Yami requested after having his first one.

"**What?**" Bakura blinked.

**"What are the names you want?"** the seller asked cheerfully. Stars of joy danced in his eyes.

**"Bakura."** Yami answered.

"I don't like these souvenirs, Yami." Bakura cut him off sharply.

"But..."

"You really don't have to. I don't like it at all."

Yami gave in, not wanting to argue more with his lover. He looked at the seller to change his order.** "I need one more, then."**

**"Name?"** the man asked, preparing another pendant for carving.

At that moment, Yami fell silent. He wanted to say 'Seth,' but his boyfriend's presence prevented him. He saw how Bakura acted when Yami wanted to go with Seth instead of him. And he didn't want him to take the gift for Seth as something less honorable. He hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "I want it as it is, without names."

"**Alright then, that will be thirty dollars.**" The man added the second chain to the bag and handed it to Yami.

Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, but he was shocked to see Yami taking the money out of his wallet, paying for what he had bought before taking the two chains and leaving the place.

The seller smiled victoriously, now the money was in his hands, there would be no power on earth to take it out. While Yami continued walking, Bakura followed him.

"That man is a fraud; you paid an extra twenty dollars!"

Yami chuckled, "Really? I thought that I paid an extra twenty eight." Then he continued, pointing out, "'Kura! This man lives from these things. He probably has a family and maybe he's their only support. If he didn't need the money, he wouldn't take it, right?"

Bakura stared at Yami for a moment, shook his head to Yami's less than convincing explanation and chose not argue on the subject further. Instead, he changed the subject... "I'm tired, I don't think that I can do more shopping."

"What?" Yami was astounded. That definitely wasn't what he expected to hear. "But we haven't seen anything. I still need to buy a lot of things for Christmas, there's only three days left." He chided, knowing that he was late in Christmas shopping because it was the last semester and studying had taken up most of his time.

Bakura's eyes nearly popped out, amazed. "Just started? You got to be kidding me!"

Not wanting to press the subject more on his boyfriend, Yami dropped it. He could continue his shopping later.

The pair took a cab and went back to Yami's apartment together. When they got there, they dropped their things while Yami searched for his newest accessory, taking the chain from its bag. Holding it admiringly in front of Bakura's face, "I don't know why you don't like it! It looks great. Kings wore it."

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged, smirking knowingly. "Maybe it's only great on you."

Yami snorted, rolling his eyes.

Bakura came closer in offering. "Let me help you." He took the pendant and looped it around the pale slender neck and secured the links. When it was done, he turned Yami to face him, still grasping the small piece of metal that hung down. "You look gorgeous, My King." Bakura whispered, looking at his lover whom gaze was held by the other.

They didn't know who started it, but they knew that they both were drifting to each other in an unprompted manner until the space that was separated them disappeared. Their lips found each other and their kiss felt like no kiss they had ever had before. With fierceness from both, encouraging the wave of unstoppable moans, like a raging fire, fueled only by the pure desire inside each one, until the need for oxygen became necessary.

"How far will you let this go?" Bakura panted, still drunk by that kiss, whispering against Yami's lips.

"Here's a better question: when do you intend to stop?" Yami retorted.

"I don't think that I can stop."

"Then don't." Yami smiled, playing lightly with the white locks on the side of Bakura's head.

That was the green light Bakura needed; he returned his lips to Yami's impatient ones, ready for the melody of their moans to sound again.

Bakura's hands started moving down as he felt his lover's warm body for the first time. He pulled the blue shirt from the hem of his pants before his fingers found their way to the skin that yearned to be touched underneath. Yami pulled away to grab some air, but was brought back to Bakura's mouth at the same time as one hand moved under his shirt to pinch erect nipples. Yami's face burned red with the excitement.

"Bed." Yami could only manage to say, breathing heavily when his legs became too weak to handle the wave of demanding desires. Bakura nodded, pushing Yami to the bed and climbing over him, resuming what he was doing with the now swelling rosy lips as if they were indulging him in lust more and more. Now his instinct took full control, leading them on when his rationality no longer took charge.

Yami held Bakura's face with both hands, deepening their connection more, until the albino decided to move down along his neck. He earned a surprised gasp from Yami, something that pleased him, so he increased his hot kisses, interspersing them with gentle bites along his cologne-scented, delicious skin.

"Kura … Kuuuuuu … raaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Yami cried, and Bakura responded to that inordinate calling by sinking his teeth into the tasty neck to the point he stopped knowing if he was satisfying or harming him when all the sounds of Yami's screams mixed together. He finally restrained himself enough to lick predatory where he had bit all the way up the gracefully painted red cheek.

Yami started to release Bakura's button, making the albino more than happy to return the favor. When they got rid of the upper layer of clothing, the taller male took care of the rest until there was nothing left except for the pendant that swung wildly around Yami's neck.

With his options vastly improved, Bakura ran his fingers along Yami's slim figure; thrilled to be able to touch it for the first time... to be able to discover its secrets and sensitive spots. The different pitches of his moans fascinated Bakura, depending on whether he started from his shoulders, his chest, across his hips and down his thighs to rest against his knees. Taking another discovery route by massaging his way up to the thighs, his hands were followed by his mouth on a wet trip up, playing with the manipulated skin, like a kid with his favorite candy, passing in an annoyingly slow manner to the place Yami wanted the most!

**_"'_**Kuraaaah! Please!**_"_**

The begging was in Japanese when the young man's brain didn't find the time to translate it back to his foreign tongue.

Bakura, however, would not relent. Although it was very hot he had to admit, he wanted Yami more aroused, he wanted to hear higher mewls and cries, he wanted more passion to the action so he kept his pace unbearably teas.

"'Kura please!_**"**_ The desperate bottom panted. "Do… some… thing."

Again, the foreign tongue found its way to the albino's cock, exciting him until he was ready to burst. "Turn over," he ordered. Yami complied. Bakura returned to licking the revealed back until he reached his goal that was hidden between the perfect bottom cheeks.

Kissing the glittering wet neck under him, Bakura began to prepare the other with his fingers.

He inserted one.

Yami pushed his butt up in response to the thrusting digit, yearning for more.

"It won't fit." Bakura clenched his teeth. His fingers curled, indicating the tightness of the passage being prepared for his big, demand member.

**_"_**Now!**_"_** Yami ignored the warning, shaking his head to find something quick to say in English, "Kura, I need you."

"I can't, you're not loose enough for me." Bakura harshly breathed, keeping his fingers to their task. "It's very tight, do you have something?"

Yami weakly pointed at his desk, where Bakura found a tube of lubricant, applying a small amount to his fingers and inserting it inside Yami, hoping that the heated hole would respond better to his coming monster.

"Raise your hips more." Bakura advised. Yami immediately obeyed, getting on his hands and knees. His aching, shivering body wanted a release, no matter what it cost him, no matter what pain he would endure, but he definitely didn't want Bakura to waste another minute.

"Now 'Kura! Now."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked, pleased that his fingers were slipping in and out easier, barely ignoring the rough demands from his rigid member. Bakura removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

"Yes!" Yami panted as Bakura started to enter him. That all changed when a sharp pain shot through his lower body. It was difficult to contain the painful scream. Bakura's size was indeed large; it forced him to wait for Yami to adjust before repeating his thrusts. Soon, pleasure was taking the place of pain rather quickly. The painful cries became ones of delight, drifting in the overwhelming ravishment.

English was no longer used between them. The room's surrounding was shaking by Arabic wild cries mixed with similar Japanese ones. The calls became louder until they reached their climax, only subsiding once both men found their release.

Having to gather their strength after their exertion, the two young men laid idly on the bed.

Yami was the first to get up, moving to his desk and grabbing a black marker before returning to sit on bed beside his confused boyfriend. Bakura looked at him suspiciously, lying on the mattress. Yami smiled and wrote** 'I love you'** in Arabic on Bakura's chest as he learnt from Seth.

Bakura laughed, looking down at his chest, before taking Yami's hand to kiss it, smirking playfully. "Now I can't bathe, can I?"

"Don't worry." Yami hugged his lover, pleased with his reaction. "I'll write it on you until you get bored of it."

"I won't," said Bakura, ruffling the wild hair under his chin.

* * *

The next day at university, Yami went to meet Seth. He was delighted over what had happened between him and his boyfriend the day before and it was hard for him to hide it; even Seth noticed the not-so-secret smiles from time to time.

"You look unusually happy," Seth commented

Yami wished that he could confess the reason for his joyous state. He wanted to, very badly, but he couldn't do that with someone straight like Seth, so he shook his head, still smiling. "It's nothing."

At the same time, it wasn't very hard for Seth to understand Yami's sudden boost of happiness; he knew it the moment that he saw him. He thought that Yami's relationship with Bakura would never exceed holding hands, maybe kissing at best. But he didn't expect them to actually do _it_ and he couldn't help the spark of jealousy that sprung up inside of him. He apologized to Yami, telling him that he didn't feel well and couldn't attend the next lecture, and assured him that he could walk alone. His head throbbed painfully, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing pain in his heart. When he stepped out into an empty hallway, his fist hit the wall forcefully. It didn't make him feel any better, but he punched the wall harder and harder until blood stained his knuckles. Finally, Seth clenched his teeth in anger.

**"I'm gonna destroy him!"**

And that was a promise.

* * *

End of chapter 6...

Wooooh, I made it this far! I'll start writing the new chapter now... please tell me what you think of the story this far, it really helps me to write :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my beta fictitiousburn, for her nice editing :)

I don't own YGO

Now to the fonts: 'Regular' for 'English' ... '**Bold'** for '**Arabic' **...'Underlined' for 'Japanese' (I changed the Japanese font in this chapter as well as the previous one)

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Yami finished his lecture that day with his mind desperately confused over Seth's abruptly sour mood. He had no idea that his own pleasant mood had to do with it and now that his academic day was over, he felt like it was taking forever to get home. He needed to talk online with his friends, to relieve himself of the stress of his feelings. It was the only reason he decided to stay and utilize one of the university computer labs. When he got there, he hurried to sit behind the computer and opened his messenger, checking to see who was online. It was nighttime in his home country and he was pleased to see his childhood friend, Duke, was online. Yami clicked to chat with him at once.

"Hello."

"Hello Yami, how are you?"

"I feel like the happiest person in the world, I still can't believe what happened to me yesterday. I thought that my boyfriend would never touch me; he was just kissing me. But yesterday, we made love!"

"Oooooooh, that's great."

"I know!"

"So you got lucky, didn't you?" *wink* *wink*

Yami grinned like a fool, "More than just 'lucky'."

"Tell me aaaaall about it."

Yami laughed. However, he continued to tell his friend the details. Duke was very curious and Yami was feeling generous, not to mention it felt delightful to finally share his thoughts and receive encouragement over them. After two hours of chatting, Yami remembered that he had to go back to the market and continue his shopping. He said goodbye to Duke and promised to talk to him more when he returned to his home before he looked at the time on his cell phone. The photo of his lover on the screen greeted him and he smiled, kissing it, and left the computer lab.

Yami walked off of the campus and was shocked to see that Seth was there; he hadn't left the entire time, but was actually sitting inside of his convertible BMW. Yami approached him, instantly wanting to make sure everything was okay with him. "Seth! What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," the taller man answered Yami as he stood by the driver's side of the car.

Yami's eyes grew wide, blinking, "for more than three hours?! I thought you went home! How's your head now?"

"I'm fine. I have this kind of headache from time to time and it disappeared, don't worry." He waved his hand in an attempt at assuring his friend.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Yami's face instantly became apologetic, "I should have told you not to wait since I was so late."

Seth finally smiled, although it seemed he was doing it with great difficulty, "it's all right, get in."

Yami smiled childishly, hoping to try his luck with Seth since Bakura didn't last very long shopping with him. "Okay, but we have to go to the market. You promised that you'd take me and I need to go today. If you can't, it's okay, I can go alone."

Seth jerked his head a little, signaling for the other to get in the car with him, "We will go there together, then."

Yami walked over to the passenger side and got in, putting on his seatbelt. When Seth was sure that his friend was ready and secure, he pulled off to drive carefully between the poorly parked cars in the student parking lot. His hands tightened on the wheel and Yami gasped.

"What is it?" He looked at Yami immediately.

"You tell me! Why is there blood on your hand?"

Seth rolled his eyes irreverently. "I have a lot of blood in my body, a little bit outside won't hurt."

Yami looked worried, "Seth! Did you fight with someone?"

Seth took a deep breath. "No, but I wish I had. Forget about it, we should focus on getting to the market."

Once they got out of the traffic around the university and onto the highway, Yami spoke up again. "We should hold off on going to the market, let's stop at the nearest pharmacy." Seth snorted idly. He didn't answer Yami, choosing to look at the street in front of him, irritating Yami immensely.

"Seth, stop, now!" Yami demanded.

Seth ignored him again, increasing his pressure on the accelerator, weaving, in a maniac speed, between trucks and cars on the highway in front of them. Yami clutched his seatbelt, his heart beating rapidly before he shouted, "Seth, are you crazy? Stop this madness!"

At that moment, Seth imagined the whole thing. What if the car flipped over and ended their lives? Wouldn't that relieve him of his suffering? At the same time, he would take Yami with him too to wherever he went; the idea was very beautiful despite the irrationality it contained. What would the afterlife be like with the two of them there? Just like fairytales; perfect lovers with perfect ends, staying together and dying together. Except for one problem; they weren't actually lovers!

A little voice reached out to him and Seth looked away from the road towards his friend who was terrified and confused; Seth smiled and his foot pressed again, but this time over the brake as they arrived at their destination.

"Did you really doubt my driving skills?" Seth proudly questioned, after stopping completely.

Yami was still regaining his torn composure, his hand settled protectively over his heart. His chest was rising and falling in sharp breaths before he faced his friend, yelling harshly, "You ARE insane! That's the least can be said about you!"

His hands still holding the wheel, Seth laughed, finding Yami's angry face beyond beautiful and wild. "If I was alone, I wouldn't stop."

The reckless laugh faded, replaced with the dreary face that Yami saw earlier. Seth threw his head over his forearms. And there Yami realized what he had said and felt sorry instantly. It was obvious that Seth was struggling internally, something that was making him restless beyond imagination. The Japanese boy apologized at once. "Seth! I didn't mean it."

"Don't," Seth turned his head to face his friend, still leaning on his hands, "you didn't say anything but the truth."

Yami's eyes softened when he saw his friend in such a pained state. He put a hand on Seth's shoulder, asking in a tender voice, "What's wrong Seth? Tell me what's bothering you!"

At that moment, Seth wished he could take Yami into his arms and find that inner peace he had lost. He wanted to feel Yami's heart beating against his, to close his eyes and feel nothing but Yami, wrapping his arms around him. But all of those were just fantasies that would never come true. He couldn't confess anything because he couldn't give any promises, and that alone was enough to make him want to live an unstable life. But then, Yami had come telling him that he had finally found love, and it wasn't something Seth could accept lightly.

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe you," Yami retorted quietly.

"That's because you know me." Seth smiled truthfully.

Yami returned the smile, moving his hand from the shoulder to the arm, "Alright, I won't press more on you, But if you feel like talking about it. I'll listen to you anytime."

"I'll remember that."

Before he could answer back, he saw the pharmacy nearby. He got out the car and turned back to Seth. "Wait for a few minutes, I'll be right back." Yami went to the pharmacy and then he came back with a small bag containing gauze, antiseptic ethanol, and some stitches.

Getting in the car again, Yami added some ethanol to the gauze before taking his friends wounded hand and applying antiseptic, to remove the dried, brownish blood there. "You have to be more careful next time, or better yet, there shouldn't be a 'next time'," Yami advised, giving his attention to the hurt area, wiping carefully. "The ethanol might sting a bit, but it'll be better than the iodine; that will usually stain your hand yellow."

A half smile curved on Seth's lips from the look of his friend, busy nursing his hand cut, to the point he thought that Yami would kiss the wound for a moment. He kept watching. However, his mind was still repeating the simple words Yami just said. That Yami cared enough to use the alcohol not the iodine so he wouldn't mess his hand's color. Those words sounded kind and caring to Seth, maybe more than what Yami actually meant.

Yami fished his job, sticking the stitches as a final touch.

"Thank you," Seth said, trying to move his fingers.

Yami shook his head, "don't say that! You're my friend. Now, can you drive?"

Seth chuckled smugly, looking at his hand, "this is nothing! I can drive with my feet if I want to."

Yami growled mockingly, putting his seatbelt on and staying quiet for the rest of the trip.

Finally, they parked nearby and got out of the car to enter the market on foot. Yami and Seth went to many small stores and carts offering goods on the streets so the Japanese boy could buy everything he needed for the soon coming Christmas. He bought his father's present and remembered his deceased mother as well. In Japan, he had bought her flowers to put on her grave every year as he reflected, yearning to cling to the past and all of the memories that hadn't faded. Now, even though distance kept them apart, he remembered the grave of the woman who brought him into the world.

While they were walking, a white cat passed beside them. A silver bell hung around its neck, indicating that the cat had an owner, but there was no one in sight. Yami picked up the cat and carried her, wondering where the owner of the beautiful creature was, until he found a woman in her thirties who seemed to be looking around for something. When she spotted the cat, she came over to Yami and thanked him for finding and taking care of her.

Yami said his farewell to the woman, still looking at the retreating figure admiringly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Seth didn't like animals; he thought that wildlife shouldn't be intertwined with lives of humans and saw no point in raising them. "No, that woman is silly for caring so much about an animal."

"Then you might laugh if I tell that in Japan we have animal hotels. Busy families put their pets there and they call them any time they like to check on them!"

But rather than laughing, Seth grumbled, "I still find it silly!"

Yami pouted in displeasure from the passive response. "I can't talk to you today, can I?"

Seth smiled instantly. Lately, he became angrier over little things, despite how insignificant they were. He tried to maintain his composure, especially with his friend. Yami rose up on his tiptoes, brushing his finger lightly over Seth's lips. "See? Smiling suits you. Now, let's go."

Yami turned his back while Seth blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what his friend had done. He wished that he'd have done it slower! His smile grew wider and he renewed his silent vow; Yami wouldn't belong to anyone if he didn't belong to him!

They passed by a fortuneteller and Yami stopped, excited to have his future told. Those things were very interesting to him, despite Seth's objection as he said that fortunetellers were all liars.

Yami insisted he have his palm read. He sat down on the wooden chair around the small, white square table where an old man with a dark complexion sat. He extended his hand, his curiosity overwhelming him, while Seth folded his arms across his chest impatiently.

The old man grasped Yami's palm, examining carefully, "**You came to know about your love life**."

Seth rolled his eyes. Most people sought fortunetellers for that reason, so that man hadn't come up with anything special! If he kept talking in generalities, he'd never get anything wrong!

The future predictor continued, smirking slyly after finding interesting information, "**Aaaaah! This is rich! You love your kind! I mean males.**"

He glanced at Yami with a frightening look, causing him to want to pull his hand away from his oddly strong hold. Seth interfered by gripping the man's shoulder fiercely, warning him dangerously, **"Just mind your own business."** Secretly a bit shocked when the man said that.

The man swallowed nervously under Seth's intense, serious gaze. **"Yes! Yes! As long as he pays me, I have nothing to do with his personal life."**

Seth glanced at his friend, "Yami! Do you want to continue? Or shall we leave?"

"It's OK. I'll continue," Yami said in a low voice, unable to hold back the astonishment he felt. His heart was beating against his chest and he felt an odd sensation running through the hand that the fortuneteller was holding.

The man continued, **"Hmmm, let's see what else. Your father doesn't know about it. I mean about your preference, but he has his doubts. Hmmm….There will be a lot of emotional crisis in your life as I can see. You're gonna be hurt, young man, even though I see a strong love around you."**

"**'Kura of course**," Yami agreed promptly.

The fortuneteller shook his head, having another opinion, **"No! Not the boy with the white hair."**

"Hah!" Yami wondered how he knew about Bakura.

**"I meant the one that you don't call his full name. You're not from here as I can see; you came from a very far country."**

**"Yes! I'm from Japan. But what do you mean that love isn't 'Kura?"**

The man answered carefully. **"I mean, that the strong love is someone else. Let me describe him to you." **He brought Yami's hand closer to have a better look, and then grew quiet as he looked at Seth slightly, shaking the proud Egyptian confidence, despite of his strong façade.

"**Ahh…it seems that I'm wrong!" **the man retracted**, "I have to put on my glasses on sometimes."**

"**Then what's the truth?"** Yami asked.

**"That's all I have to tell you." **The man answered, letting Yami's hand.

Yami spoke worriedly, **"will ****_that person_**** affect my relationship with 'Kura?"**

**"You'll know about this in the right time. Now give me the five dollars you intended to give."**

Yami was astonished again, he indeed wanted to give the man five dollars and he didn't know how he knew about it! He paid the money then he left the place with Seth, feeling a bit dizzy after that quick session in leading fortune.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, catching the mild change in Yami's demeanor.

"Yeah," Yami nodded, "but I want to go home now. I don't know what happened to me! I must be shocked from what the fortuneteller told me."

"I don't know what cheap trick he used!" Seth spitted with disgust, "but I still see him as just a deceptive old man who doesn't care about anything but money."

"Speaking of money! I really did want to give him five dollars. I kept it to myself, so I don't know how he knew."

"Maybe it was a lucky guess, so you have to give him more in case you intended to give less."

Yami hugged himself with his arms after a cold, bizarre shiver ran through his body. He was happy to drop the subject when Seth suggested it with a slightly dismissive, "yes, maybe."

Seth was slightly put off by Yami agreeing with him in that tone, but he didn't say anything. They went back to the parking lot and Seth drove Yami home, but not without stopping to talk with his friend before he entered his home.

"We don't have school tomorrow! Why don't you come to my house? You and your friend 'Kura?"

Yami raised a confused eyebrow, "with 'Kura?"

"Yep! We'll have a great time."

Yami knitted his eyebrows together, thinking over what Seth asked, "I don't know! I'll see if he's busy or not tomorrow."

"No! Make sure that he'll come. I'll count on you for this. Now, I have to go, good bye."

Seth went back to his car and drove off while Yami stood outside, watching the red vehicle speed off. The Japanese boy sighed; he didn't understand Seth's sudden interest in Bakura or how he would ask the white-haired boy without angering him. The idea didn't sound bad to Yami; if his boyfriend and Seth got to know each other, maybe they would be friends.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Mouto entered his son's room. He noticed that Yami as in a deep sleep and was halted by the gifts on the floor. He smiled sadly as he noticed the absence of flowers for the fourth time since they had come to Egypt, remembering his beloved wife.

Breathing deeply, his eyes wandered the room before settling on his son. He stepped toward the bed, shaking the sleeping boy's arm gently.

"Yami! Get up, your friend is here."

Yami nuzzled his face with the pillow in a terrible somnolence; the day before shopping was hard-pressed. Not to mention that he spent an academic day before it. He couldn't talk with Duke after getting late home. Sleep was his best option.

"Who?" Yami mumbled against the pillow.

"Bakura's here."

Yami looked at his father, "'Kura?"

"Yes."

"Let him in please."

The father nodded and left the room. Soon after, Bakura came and was amused by the sleepy look on Yami's face.

"Good morning Yami." He greeted, walking to his boyfriend.

Whatever Yami was about to say was cut off by Bakura, cupping his face and claiming his mouth hungrily.

"'Kura stop!" Yami objected heavily between the kisses, writhing his legs back and forth across each other, slumber essence was still stuck around his nose. "My dad is here."

"I can't get enough of you." Bakura purred in lust, and rushed again to the sinfully addictive lips but careful not to make any sounds.

"I have to get up." Yami managed to say when the other freed his mouth.

"Who's preventing you?" Bakura smirked playfully, continuing the trail of kisses along Yami's perfect chin to his neck.

"Kuraaa..ahm," Yami barely suppressed a moan. The other boy wasn't helping, either, and he was sure that the albino was doing it on purpose because he enjoyed having him squirm like that. "I have to ahh ... change … Seth invited us."

The fierce kisses stopped at once.

"What?!" Bakura whispered disapprovingly against the wet skin before throwing his head backward to stare gravely at his boyfriend.

Yami's eyes twitched in hesitation, half expecting that reaction.

"What do you mean he invited us?!"

"He was really in a bad mood yesterday and …"

Yami couldn't continue when Bakura interrupted roughly, "and why should I care about his little mood swing?!"

Yami sighed deeply, "you shouldn't, but at least I should. He never said 'no' to whatever I ask him, even yesterday. He went with me to the market despite his bad shape."

"You went with him yesterday?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes accusing.

"To the market," Yami reminded to clear up the innuendo in his lover's words.

"I thought I told you that I will go with you shopping. That goes for yesterday, today, and every day!"

"Kura, we barely entered the market!" Yami winced, remembering the little things he bought with the albino. If he went with him again, he wouldn't have been able to finish his shopping, and he definitely couldn't do it today since it was Christmas Eve. He had to visit Seth quickly before going back to join his father to help with dinner.

"So that's your excuse for choosing him?"

"Ahh! Kura! Don't be difficult." Yami took his boyfriend's hand fondly, "you know that I couldn't ask you and I won't force you to do something you don't like. I don't prefer him over you! Besides, Seth is really good person; you'll like him if you really get to know him. But, of course, I won't persist if you don't want to come. This is up to you."

Bakura gave in, leaning forward and resting his head against Yami's neck; at the same time, he didn't like the idea of Yami visiting his friend alone. He wanted to stay by his side and discover what Yami thought of him, so he accepted the invitation.

Yami smiled, playing with the soft hair thrown at his shoulder, pleased that his boyfriend would accompany him. "Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for us later."

Yami and Bakura had breakfast with Mr. Motou, who prepared the table first. Then they left to Seth's house. Seth was very happy when they arrived. He allowed his guests to sit in one large room before he asked the maid to bring him a drink. After the usual welcoming pleasantries, he joined them to chat.

"I'm really happy that you came," Seth said, crossing the room to sit in a seat near Yami's, "especially you 'Kura! I hope this visit didn't interfere with your important schedule."

Bakura didn't like the way Seth spoke, but Yami answered in his place. "Ah Seth! As if you know nothing about rich living style! 'Kura's parent is the owners of the biggest hotels in Egypt, he told me that. Just because they are busy doesn't mean he's the same."

"That's right," Bakura agreed.

"Wonderful," a flicker of amusement played briefly in Seth's cold eyes.

"**Bakura**!"

The maid, Nadia, had been the one to call his name. She was surprised to see the white haired Egyptian in the house that she served while he stood looking at her with a similar astonishment. Yami was simply confused. But Seth only smirked maliciously, "What is it 'Kura? Aren't you going to introduce us to your mother?"

* * *

End of chapter 7

And thanks to everyone wrote a lovely review, it meant a lot for me ...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my beta fictitiousburn, for her nice editing :)

I don't own YGO

Now to the fonts: 'Regular' for 'English' ... '**Bold'** for '**Arabic' **...'Underlined' for 'Japanese'.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Yami stared at Bakura in confusion while his face turned red. This was the most bothersome matter to him, his mother's job, and now it was revealed. His red eyes moved to look at the confounded woman who was also confused, because she didn't speak English. She stepped closer to the young master, carrying the drink tray, but still fearful at the sight of her son, unsure of what brought him to the mansion. Worriedly, she called to him again.

**"Bakura!"**

Bakura shook his head roughly when he heard the maid calling him. It was so hard on him, to the point he wished if he had died before coming to Seth's house while the latter was watching with amusement as his private revenge was being carried out. No one would touch Yami and got away with it!

Bakura didn't know that his mother worked for Seth's family. He never went to that house before, but his mother usually brought clothes that Seth wouldn't need any more to give to him. That was how Seth recognized Bakura's relation to his maid; the first time he met him at Yami's house, he was wearing one of his old shirts with the remarkable stain on the second button. Seth knew about the whole 'pretending to be rich' game from the albino, but he didn't say a word back then, leaving it as rescue card to use when it was needed. (1)

Bakura left at once, his mother's heart beating rapidly in concern when she saw his reaction. She wondered if he was involved in something troubling because he had a bad history filled with a lot of issues. She put the tray aside and hurried towards Seth, begging. **"Master Seth! Please, tell me, is something wrong with Bakura?"**

Seth looked at her cruelly; he couldn't stand anyone related to that 'bastard', but managed to relay with a little patience, **"Go back to your work, and don't talk to me about him!"**

Seth's harsh words only increased the fear inside of her; she grasped his sleeves and repeated herself.** "Please! Tell me something, anything so I can stop worrying about him!"**

Seth snatched his hand from her relatively weak hold, turning his back, choosing rudely not to answer. Yami interjected, commenting on Seth's behavior. "Don't treat her like that!" He chided sharply, "She's just worried!" He looked at her, trying to assure her. **"Don't worry, ma'am! Bakura's fine."**

The maid nodded, not knowing how to thank the boy who talked to her with his heavy accent. But surely he told her what she needed to know, even if she felt weird that he had called her 'ma'am'. No one had ever called her that before. She decided to leave before the young master's wrath reached her for being disobedient.

Once Seth and Yami were alone, the latter strode hurriedly to the door to leave, surprised to see Seth's arm around his waist to prevent him from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth spat venomously, not believing his friend's attitude after discovering the truth about his deceiving boyfriend.

"How long have you know about it?" Yami asked in a similar tone, brushing off his question with one of his own.

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on him." He was clearly irritated that Yami was ignoring his questions.

"Then you should have told me!" Yami demanded fiercely, "You didn't have to do it like this; it was embarrassing for everyone, especially 'Kura! Now get out of my way!"

Yami tried to release himself from the tight hold around him, but it tightened more defiantly and possessively, not allowing the shorter boy away when Seth started explaining himself bitterly. "He was using you! Don't you get it? All he wanted was your body to play with like a toy, whenever he pleases!"

"Stop it, Seth!" Yami warned dangerously.

Seth didn't comply, ignoring him as if he had never said it, continuing with his speech. "He'll tell you millions of lies, just to get into you!" He nearly said 'getting into his pants,' but he managed to catch himself. "You're nothing but a pleasure between his hands, maybe even less! My words might hurt you, Yami, but the truth always hurts."

Yami mustered up all of his strength to extract himself from Seth's grasp, taking a few steps backwards. He shook his head to deny everything he said, his tone agonized. "'Kura isn't like that!"

He was about to leave when Seth called again. "Where are you going? You didn't answer."

Yami tuned only his head; his eyes were strong and firm, shining with confidence in his decision, "To 'Kura! Where I'll stay always…by his side."

Those words were sharper than a knife, stabbing him in the chest. He couldn't believe how Yami was dealing with what happened. This wasn't how things were supposed to be! Yami was supposed to leave that lying boyfriend of his, not run after him! The whole world was spinning around Seth's head as he fell back onto the couch, whispering in a husky voice, **"Yami, you fool!"**

He called Nadia again, but the maid feared that it was because she had disobeyed him. On the contrary, her master wasn't angry like he had been before, but still looked odd to her.

He grabbed his wallet, talking some money from it. **"Nadia! I know how much you suffer, especially that you have sons with needs. Give this money to your son; I'll have some clothes for him too."**

She was more than happy to accept the money, not caring about the change of moods. At least he wasn't angry and she was in desperate need of the money. Her elder son hadn't found a good job yet, while the younger one, Ryou, needed a lot of things for school. She was the only support in her family with a job that had limited income. She left to get back to work, unaware that the sudden generosity from Seth was a token to further humiliate the albino by reminding him of his poverty.

* * *

"'Kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It took Yami a while to find him, but when he spotted him across the street from Seth's house, he ran quickly towards him. "'Kura, please stop!"

When Yami reached him, he grabbed his wrist, but Bakura pulled his hand away. "What do you want?"

"Listen, Kura," entreated Yami, "please don't let what happened affect us."

"I wish I could say that to you." Bakura looked sadly.

"'Kura! There are difficulties in every relationship. We'll get through this together."

"You don't know how I feel, Yami! You see that I made a mistake and I don't deny that. I just wanted to be the person you dreamt about," Bakura confessed. His shameful past in stealing and the life of poverty he lived wouldn't be things to be proud of telling.

Yami shook his head right away, "and who told you that I'm looking for money or something?"

"Yami! You may not look at the money by itself. But you will never acknowledge me while wearing a dirty uniform and sweat dripping all over me because of some cheap job." Bakura thought back to how he had to do the most difficult jobs when he couldn't get hired because of his reputation. "You won't, even if I stood in front of you forever. Maybe I'm not the person I want to be, too, but it's not fair how other people have everything while I'm working hard just to stay alive. I know I lived a lie pretending to be wealthy and I'm sorry that you had to be there!"

Yami hugged Bakura at once, despite of their position in street, trying to stop his tears, "but you're still my lover, 'Kura."

Bakura didn't return the hug, his hands staying frozen in their place, "Yami! You're a good guy and …"

Yami cut him off whatever he intended to say, when the shorter male felt that the other was preparing the right words to end their relationship, tightening his grip around the responding figure, "We will stay lovers, 'Kura! Say that! Please … say that you'll stay my lover."

Bakura removed the cringing body gently, so they were now facing each other. "I can't let you see my face after this! Yami you don't know how I feel. Do you remember when you paid extra to the merchant who sold you those chains because you felt sorry for him? It feels like you're doing it now! And I can't stay in a relationship that the other person felt like that towards me."

"That's not true! I don't feel like that about us," Yami defended, his voice cracking in the hopes that his lover would feel what he felt inside of him.

"Yami! I don't have a life to give to you. I couldn't accept the chain from you that day because I know that I can't buy you a gift in return."

"And who told you that I'm waiting anything in return?" Yami argued. Now, everything became clear about how Bakura acted that day.

"See? You pity me now. You don't want anything because I can't afford it. I didn't want anything between us like that."

Terror filled Yami's heart that he wasn't going through the right track in order to fix things and returned to what they were before, begging in trembling whisper, "Please 'Kura! Don't make things difficult."

"Things ARE difficult! You know!" Bakura shrugged, "maybe if we met under better conditions, we would be better. I don't know!"

"Please!" A hot tear finally found its way along Yami's cheek line, "you're hurting me."

"I'm hurt." Bakura retorted sadly, "And I'm sorry it has it be this way!"

Then he bent down a little, placing one hand on Yami's shoulder and planted a final kiss on the other's forehead before leaving the place.

Yami painfully watched the retreating figure, knowing that he wasn't going to come back. A strong feeling filled his shattered heart and he felt like it was going to just rip his spirit as well. He wasn't prepared for a break up. His rapid and confused breaths dominated the silence around him once his mind came to a halt. He didn't know who to blame for this. Seth? He had revealed everything. Maybe if they had been together longer, Bakura could have told him in his own time and they would still be together. Or should he have blamed Bakura? He didn't understand him or how he felt about the break up. Or was it his own fault for falling in love in the first place?

All mixed emotions stormed, streaming harshly inside. The pain was too powerful to be contained or suppressed. Yami placed his palm over his madly pounding chest, pressing hard, wishing that that stubborn tightness underneath would just leave him alone. He pressed then harder even though his first desperate attempt proved in vain.

Not knowing what else to do, Yami decided to give in to the harsh reality and go home.

When he finally got home, he saw his father was busy decorating the table for their special family dinner that evening. That was the first Christmas that Yami would spend engulfed by misery instead of joy in such a holiday.

"Hey dad," Yami greeted when his presence was acknowledged from the faint noise he caused through opening the apartment's door and getting in.

The father's back was facing Yami when the former was busy to notice his son's state, "Oh hello Yami. What do you think of the table decoration?"

"Good, dad," Yami answered quietly.

Mr. Motou pursed his lips together, not sure if the white forks would go okay with the silver spoons. His wife was doing much better sorting effortlessly. And no matter how many times he had done this, he seemed to need help every time, but now his only option was his son.

"Do you think the coloring is okay?" he persisted. Even though Christmas was only once a year, he didn't want his son to think that he stopped caring once the lady of the house had left them. No matter how many years passed, the two of them wanted to keep the details of the perfect Christmas dinner their beloved wife and mother used to make. "Or is there something else in your mind?"

Yami tried his best to control the little smothering hitch in his throat. "I don't want to celebrate anything, Dad! I just want to sleep in my room."

The father swung around at the unexpected answer, blinking in confusion. "What is it Yami?"

"Nothing," Yami shut his eyes firmly, running his hand through his hair defensively, before proceeding to his room.

Mr. Motou couldn't argue with his son more, it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to speak. He preferred to let him do whatever he pleased, after deciding that there was no reason for him to continue any more decoration. He sat on one chair, his desires of celebration fading once he was alone. The holiday sounded strange for the father, unaware that it was stranger and more distressed inside his son.

Mr. Motou's mind couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Yami was happy and energetic at the beginning for that day with his friend, Bakura. Then they went to Seth house and Yami wasn't himself after that. And since Seth was the only one he had his phone numbers from his son's friends, he called him hoping to understand what happened.

* * *

Inside Bakura's family house, the latter was sitting inside the only room that the old house was composed of, except for the small front yard which filled with dusty holes behind the rusty door with the broken lock. The albino was thinking of his relationship with Yami and how ugly it turned to be and that was because he couldn't face Yami with the truth, and then he couldn't protect the thing that rose between them. What his ex-boyfriend's friend did was very dirty and unbearable! Exactly like all rich people! Detestable and careless.

And while Bakura was swimming in his thoughts, his mother entered his room happily.

**"Bakura! Look what I brought to you from Mr. Seth today." **She brought two new blue shirts and one pair of pants from the bag she was carrying. She laughed, and then started explaining, "**This is from his clothes. And not only this,"** she reached inside the pocket of her dress and pulled out the money she had been given, **"he gave me this for you, so you don't have to get a loan for Ryou to go to school."**

She stretched her hand out to give him the money, barely able to contain her happiness. Ryou's payments for school were a nightmare for the family. They had threatened to eject him multiple times if they didn't pay in time, but thanks to Seth's generous gift, they could afford it. Bakura took the money, but he couldn't handle the indescribable humiliation he was suffering. He knew Seth hadn't given him the money out of kindness, but to insult him further; he couldn't stand that bastard and tore the banknotes angrily.

**"What are you doing?"** Nadia cried in disbelief.

**"We don't need his charity!"** Bakura shot back in similar rage, **"Tell this to that despicable man."**

**"We don't need it?!" **Nadia asked shockingly**, "Haven't you thought about your brother? The school is still sending letters about this semester's payment! Don't you know that we didn't find food last night and he slept hungry?! And then you came to decide that we DON'T need charity! Where's your brain?"**

**"I'll take care of Ryou's school payments; we don't need anything from him."** Bakura spat, still mad at Seth, so much that he didn't want to utter his name.

**"From where?!" It was still hard for her to believe that the money she had received had disappeared, just like that.**

**"I have my ways!"**

"**Stealing**?" the mother guessed harshly reminding them both of the unpleasant past her elder son had.

**"No! I'll try to find something even if I have to buy what I wear."**

**"That's what you said before and you couldn't do a thing!"** she spoke in a tone mixed with ridicule.

**"Well, I'm saying it again, and I don't want you to work in that house anymore."** Bakura firmly ordered.

Nadia opened her mouth, gasping. **"So, die from hunger, is that right? Listen, I don't know what's going on between and the young master, but you don't think of anyone but yourself. You don't care how your brother suffers when his classmates can afford things like food and clothes while he can't."**

**"Is this how you think? What we eat and wear? Over our dignity?" **

That was that last straw for the mother to stay sane, to yell accusingly. **"I have had no dignity after I brought you two into the world! Your father deserted me when I was in dire need of support and my family is poorer than I am! I didn't hesitate when I found a house to serve in so I could find food for you. I endured my employer's insults and yelling so I can bring home food so that you and your brother weren't hungry. After all of that, you come in here, tearing up the money and wanting me to quit my job in order to maintain my dignity? Dignity won't pay your brother's bills!"** She shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling.** "Damn you Bakura…and damn dignity!" **

Against his will, Bakura swallowed the words he was about to say when the situation reached to this point of tension. He wouldn't deny that if it wasn't for his mother, he and Ryou would have been homeless or dead a long time ago, even if he sometimes felt he didn't want to be in a world filled with injustice and cruelty. He didn't know or remember the man who called himself their father, since he had left them when he felt as if they were a heavy burden.

Bakura couldn't help, and that made things worse. He left school early and couldn't find a decent, stable job. If he worked temporarily, he could earn money one day and none the next. Running from reality was his solution. He wore the expensive clothes his mother brought to him from the rich houses she was serving in, disguising himself as wealthy too. When he met Yami, he continued his pretending so he could live his dream, but it had been over quickly, and now he was back to the harshness of reality. He looked around, couldn't see anything but scraps and his mother sitting away, fuming in despair, from the many broken promises. The albino could only sigh deeply, hanging his head down, roaming in his own misery.

* * *

"Where's he, Mr. Motou?" Seth asked when the door of Yami's apartment was opened to him.

"Inside his room. Come in, Seth."

Seth nodded, following the Japanese man through main hall and seeing all the preparations that had been made for their Christmas. When he reached Yami's room, he knocked and waited for a few moments, but when he didn't hear anything, he opened the door himself.

Seth didn't waste any time getting in the relatively dark room, where the lights were off and the curtains were down, and sat at the edge of the bed near his friend's shoulder. Yami was laying face down, a pillow over his head.

"Yami," Seth called quietly.

Yami rose himself from the bed and looked around to face his friend. Seth could easily see the broken look in the red eyes despite the lack of illumination in his room; it was enough explanation of what had happened between Yami and Bakura, and it relieved Seth to know it. He skillfully masked the happiness he felt.

"Yami," he began to soothe his friend, "I'm sorry that things happened this way and that I upset you."

NO, he wasn't sorry at all, he was happy, very happy, and very victorious once he reclaimed what was his. No one had the right to touch Yami and get away with it! And if there was any way to humiliate Bakura more in front of Yami, he would have done without any hesitation.

"Seth!" Yami whispered in a strangled voice, "I have an ugly throttling feeling! A terrible emptiness inside of me."

Those words reflected more joy in the enthusiastic blue eyes, contrary to his consolatory tone, "You'll find out eventually, if it wasn't for today. Sooner or later, you will."

And there, Seth was surprised by Yami throwing himself on him, and wrapping his arms around his neck, grieving. "He and I barely started together!" wincing in bitterness, "Barely!"

Normally, Yami avoided talking about his relationships to anyone, but he was in need to talk, and tell someone how hurt he was. Seth wrapped his arms around the petite body on him. It was the first time they were this close to each other, the first time Seth could feel the warm sensation that accompanied that hug. The taller male relaxed his head against Yami's neck, smelling the cologne from the Japanese boy's skin directly, closing his eyes to intensify that feeling so he could swim anywhere in his feelings, no one could stop him, drown in that lovely smell the other was wearing.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Seth vowed, not sure who he was talking to, Yami or himself?

Yami didn't answer; he nodded reticently before splitting himself from his friend, and back to where he was sitting, so they could talk. Seth presence was a relief to Yami despite of earlier that day.

The next morning, Christmas morning, Mr. Motou went to wake his son. He didn't want to bother him even though it was a day of celebration, but he found his son already awake.

"Good morning Yami. Merry Christmas."

Yami smiled, a guilty feeling played over his face after ruining last night for his father. "Merry Christmas, dad." He brought the gift that was still in his room, not under the tree, and handed it to his father, "Sorry for the worry I caused to you."

Mr. Motou laughed, "Oh, don't say that. We still have today. Come on and get up. Seth is here."

Yami blinked in confusion, "He came this early?"

"He didn't leave since last night. He was worried about you and slept on the couch in the living room after you went to sleep."

"Oh, dad! He's not used to sleeping like that." Yami crawled out of bed, heading to the living room, where Seth was lying on the couch in the clothes he came with.

"Good morning, Seth, I hope you slept well."

Seth sat up, yawning. Some of his soft locks were scattered over his brow from his shifting around in his sleep, but he still smiled. "Good morning. Yes, I slept well. How are you today?"

Yami returned a sheepish smile, "Fine, it seemed that I made everybody worried!" Then he brought a small, wrapped nicely in gift's paper box and gave it to Seth, continuing, "I know that you don't celebrate Christmas, Seth. But I hope you'll accept this little gift from me."

Seth took the gift, adding playfully, "In our holiday, I'll bring you a big sheep, and tell the butcher slay it with a sharp knife in front of your apartment door."

Yami paled and glimpsed his friend with wide eyes; a cold shiver ran through him, "I prefer your other holiday." He dismissed instantly as the haunting image kept rolling in his head.

Seth laughed more, now looking at his present. "Can I open it now?"

"Yep," Yami shrugged.

Seth grabbed one of the tapes ends and pulled it to untie the whole wrapping, and then he removed the paper underneath to find the small cartoon box. He curiously opened it to find a bronze chain with a small pendant hanging from it.

"The seller told me that this chain was used anciently by kings. They used to write their names on it," Yami commented as he took a similar one from around his neck, "I bought one for myself."

Yami inched his head closer to Seth so the latter would have a better look at his pendant, "Look! I put my name here."

Seth glanced at Yami's name in Arabic; he smiled moving his eyes to his own accessory, putting it back in its box after he was done admiring it. "It's beautiful. I like it."

"Good," Yami sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Yami shook his head, "oh, don't say that."

Seth stood up, offering with excitement, "Listen, I'll take you today to drive around the city. Let's go."

"Ahh .. but.."

"Haven't you wasted enough time already? Let's enjoy today."

"Mmm… but my dad is waiting me." Yami told with uncertainty.

Mr. Motou came from inside, "Don't worry about me. Seth's right, you missed last night. You have to enjoy your day."

"Come on!" Seth encouraged.

Yami smiled after he gave in to the others. He looked gratefully at Seth since he was the one stayed by his side when he was in desperate need for a friend. "Thanks Seth, for everything."

"Don't say that, you're my friend." Seth reminded Yami by the exact words the latter told before when he was nursing Seth's hand, causing Yami's smile to grew wider.

* * *

Two weeks later, Seth was leaving to the university since the semester was coming to an end. He got in his car, but before he could start it, he was suddenly hit in the face with clothes. When he removed the garment and gazed at it, he instantly knew it was one of his old shirts that he had given to the maid, Nadia. That alone helped him to recognize the identity of who had thrown it at him, turning his head with an evil smirk.

**"Oh, I didn't expect to see you again after you left last time…'Kura."**

* * *

End of chapter 8 ...

(1) do you remember the last scenes in the 4th chapter when Seth left Yami's place and smiled evilly! yes because he knew who Bakura was back them .. evil I know .. and his evilness won't stop at this point!

Thanks for everybody who wrote a review :) please keep them coming ... I need to know how the story is to you this far :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my beta fictitiousburn, for her nice editing :)

I don't own YGO

Now to the fonts: 'Regular' for 'English' ... '**Bold'** for '**Arabic' **...'Underlined' for 'Japanese'.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"**Oh, I didn't expect to see again after leaving last time... 'Kura."**

Seth spoke in complete sarcasm, studying the other male's expression when he started walking towards him. He continued his taunts. "**Or, should I call you 'Bakura' now that there's no use for 'Kura' anymore**?"

The slight twinkle in Bakura's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Seth, despite the fact that it quickly faded away. He could see, much to his excitement, the words reflecting inside of the mind of his enemy, because he certainly considered him one. Bakura was no longer a threat to Seth, but Bakura considered Seth his biggest enemy. Not only had he ruined his relationship, but he used any means necessary to further insult him, especially by using Yami's former pet name for him.

"**You low bastard!"** Bakura spat in a low voice filled with an undeniable anger.

Seth didn't flinch over the harsh tone, or even change the sarcastic approach he was taking, before he countered coldly**, "Why is that? Oh! Don't tell me that you didn't like the color, you must prefer red shirts! Don't worry, I'll send you some. Unfortunately, I can't do that now, but later with Nadia."**

Bakura flung forward, tightening his fist, "**We don't need your money you unbearable shit!"**

"**Oh really? But I see that you need all the help in the world considering your mother's job…."**

Seth didn't have a chance to continue what he was going to say, even if they sounded low and dirty to his own ears, before the albino launched his fist forward towards his face. He was faster, however, and managed to duck his head back and grab Bakura's wrist firmly.

"**I'm not your punching bag!"** Seth reminded in a seriously threatening matter**, "I let it go the first time because I was considerate and tolerant; next time you won't find the same nice guy."**

Bakura shook his hand angrily. "**What you did to Yami and I was hurtful!"**

"**I think it's more hurtful to hide your true nature from him!"**

"**And what's in it for you, for God's sake?! What?"**

"**Yami's my friend! And I won't let anyone con him!"** Seth answered firmly.

Bakura didn't buy that, staring accusingly**, "It appeared that there's more in it to me."**

"**What do you mean?"** now it was Seth's turn to lose a small part of his confidence.

"**What you did seemed more than just a friend's concern. To me, it sounded a lover's jealousy!"**

Seth managed to get a grip on himself rather than giving into Bakura's argument; no one would make him squirm and the albino was no different. "**Is this how you always feel? Analyzing the situation stupidly so you can blame others instead of taking the blame yourself?**"

"**But that stupid analysis is correct,"** Bakura shot back, ignoring the insult.

Seth quirked a thin eyebrow idly, "**Then think as you wish. I don't know what made you think, for just thinking, that your opinion worth anything to me."**

"**Really?"** Bakura smirked, "**Even if tell you that I can go back to him if I want to? He wanted me more than anything. You won't be able to do anything to stop me."**

One corner of Seth's lips pulled up instantly into a half proud smile, "**You won't do such a thing Bakura! Yami's presence beside you will remind you always of the true loser you try to be and can't at the same time."**

Bakura growled, "**Can't you stop being such an ass even for a minute?"**

"**You started it!"** Seth accused, sneering when he put the other in the corner, where he deserved to be. "**For feeling that your existence might be a problem in my life."**

"**If that's true, then you wouldn't work hard to separate us!"**

"**As I said,"** Seth shrugged**, "I won't let anyone con my friend. It's not my fault if you don't understand from the first time."**

Bakura didn't flinch, keeping his tone calm, "**I don't know who's conning between us now. I can see it in your eyes and I don't need your words to prove or deny. I know exactly how you think of Yami."**

Seth turned on his car, revving the engine slightly before he ended his speech. "**Alright! When I lie to someone and get caught, I'll come crying to you seeking your advice because you know exactly that feeling. As for now, goodbye; I have things to do, not all of us jobless here."**

He threw the shirt at Bakura's face the same way he received it before he turned his attention to the road. Seth had already wasted enough time with that stupid guy and he didn't have any more time to be wasting, especially since it was the first day of his final exams. Only two weeks separated him from graduation and he hoped to be free from student life so that he could run one of his father's companies.

* * *

At university, Yami arrived near the exam hall carrying a few of his basic notes for a little bit of last minute cramming. It was there that he saw Ishizu, who looked somewhat worried about the test. She always had a fear of exams, even though she was about to graduate. Even over time, it hadn't lessened. Seth had always been beside her in the past, encouraging her, but this was the first semester she had done it alone.

Yami approached her, not to study, but because he felt like they were alike. He felt sorry for her ever since she and Seth ended their relationship, especially because she was the broken hearted one. Yami lived that same suffering and played the same role when his lover ditched him.

"Hey Ishizu! How are you?" Yami greeted, smiling.

The pale color was all over her face from tension and anxiety, "I just feel that my heart might stop any moment."

"Don't say that," Yami encouraged, "Our academic life is about to end. And you did a very good job in all your courses. I'm sure that you'll be ok in this semester as well."

She laughed nervously, "I hope you're right. What about you? How's your preparation?"

"Good! Just like you."

Ishizu was about to say something when she was interrupted by Karim, the guy she went with a few days ago to draw Seth's attention. He didn't leave her alone since then, even though she had told him that she didn't want to see him anymore.

"**Ishizu please! Listen to me"**

"**Ah! I told you to stop following me like that!"** she demanded in a harsh whisper, wincing with annoyance at her new stalker.

"**But all I need is one chance,"** he pleaded, unfazed by the continuous refusal, especially since the girl of his dreams was paying attention to him, even if it wasn't genuine. "**Please! Just give me this chance."**

Karim couldn't continue his pleading because he was knocked off guard by an arm around his neck, almost choking him.

"**If you ever annoy her again, you'll be very sorry! Do you understand?"**

Karim barely managed to remove himself from the hold in order to see an angry guy trying to hold him still. He fumed when he felt like his pride was being challenged in front of the girl he loved. So, he did something; he lunged forward towards his attacker, yelling,** "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"**

**"I'm the angel of death if you talked to her again!"** The strange guy shot back.

Ishizu rushed over to him, trying to calm him down. The last thing she needed was him making a scene on her first day of exams to make her even more nervous. Yami tried to convince Karim to leave Ishizu alone so she could avoid trouble, and when he did, Yami came back to make sure everything was alright between Ishizu and her unnamed friend.

"**Since when he's bothering you?"** He asked firmly.

Ishizu's fingers pressed on her brow tightly, "**Malik!"** breathing heavily, "**Stop it!"**

"**Does Seth know about him?"** Malik asked, agitated by the lack of an answer about Karim.

Ishizu didn't answer; she looked at Yami when he came to her, "Yami! I introduce you to the big bothersome! My brother, Malik."

Yami's eyes grew wide a bit, understanding the secret behind the burst that the young man showed. Yami acted politely, holding out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Yami."

"Oh yeah!" Malik acknowledged the Japanese student when he told his name, "Seth told me about you before."

"Seth told you?" Yami blinked, not expecting his friend's name to come up, "I thought Ishizu would have!"

"Oh no!" Malik laughed, "Ishizu only speaks about Seth, no one else!"

Ishizu looked away from the group and down at the ground. Yami understood that she didn't tell her family about what had happened and was currently suffering alone. Her family thought she was still living her rosy dream. He felt sorry for her almost instantly while listening to her brother speak.

"But I thought you would be taller than this," Malik rubbed his chin examining the Japanese male when his sister stepped on his foot at once to warn him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Malik whined, rubbing his damaged foot, squirming slightly, "I swear."

"It's ok," Yami laughed in understanding. "So, are you her younger or elder brother?"

"Neither, we're twins."

"Really?" Yami smiled, "Sounds great, especially for someone like me since I don't have brothers or sisters."

"Yeah," Malik agree, "like Seth. He used to come over to our house and play when we were kids. He, Ishizu, and I called our self 'power' team."

Malik shook his head at the foolishness of their childhood. He thought back to elapsed days, days that he considered some of his best times, where nothing stopped their innocent laughs or occupied their little minds other than playing. He smiled. "Sometimes, Seth and I would team up against Ishizu, because we were boys. But whenever she started crying, he was always the one to change his mind and go with her!"

The same tape of memories ran through Ishizu's head, except that they didn't bring laughs to her like Malik. They only brought pain and desperation, and she wasn't sure whether she could live with them or not.

Ishizu loved Seth slowly over time. He was always standing beside her when she needed him and when his mother talked about the idea of him proposing, she couldn't contain her happiness. Her heart started to develop deeper and more mature feelings towards him.

And now her beautiful dream became a nightmare in the last a few days. Seth left her easily. Her mind couldn't accept that idea or understand it.

Yami noticed his friend's absence mindedness and he wanted to change that subject, "but the past is over, we have to think of our future."

"You're right." Malik nodded.

"Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"Yep! We have two elder brothers, but they're always busy in their work."

"But you're not in university, right?" Yami guessed, since that was the first time to see Ishizu's brother.

"No, I study at a private university, not here."

"Speaking of that!" Ishizu remembered, added with a trace of sarcasm, "what brought you here? Other than to making unnecessary scenes."

"I forgot my locker keys with you after driving you." He defended himself. Then he stopped once he spotted Seth walking between the crowds of students. Malik waved at him instantly, "**Seth! Over here."**

Seth smiled to his childhood friend, joining them, he greeted**, "Hello Malik! What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to drop off Ishizu,"** Malik explained, laughing stupidly**, "then I forgot my keys."**

"**Ah!"** Seth rolled his eyes**, "like always."**

Ishizu dismissed herself from the group, preferring not to face Seth, and headed towards her exam's hall.

Malik seized the chance that his sister is out to talk to Seth, speaking carefully, "**I saw a guy bothering Ishizu today! I don't know why she didn't tell you about him."**

"**Bothering her?"** Seth asked with ambiguity, trying to think of who it might've been.

"**Yes! Yami saw him too. Take care of her, Seth." **

"**Ah, of course!"** Seth nodded.

And when Malik left them, Seth asked Yami, "Who is that guy that Malik talked about?"

"Amm … Karim!" Yami stuttered, knowing that the whole thing wouldn't make sense to Seth, or look in its true image.

And as Yami expected, the blue eyes grew wide slightly, expressing their wonderment for mentioning that guy. "Are you sure? The same guy she went with before?"

Yami answered with a nod, while Seth rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to think. He saw Ishizu himself going with that guy and at the same time her brother told him that she didn't want him. He didn't know is his intervention was a right move that time, but he needed to check first. He called for Ishizu before disappearing at the end of one hallway, and when she responded to his call, he ran toward her.

Yami stared at the now walking away friends, Ishizu and Seth. He hoped that they would get back together like before and get through their distress. He didn't want to follow them because he didn't want to impose on a moment that might be critical for both of them, instead withdrawing quietly to be with his other friends.

Separate from the group was Dyala who had been watching everything that had happened. She couldn't hear what they had been saying, but the way Seth behaved when he went to follow Ishizu aroused her own suspicions about what they had said to one another.

"**So, the kitty came back to play!"** She told one of her friends who was standing beside her observing the whole thing.

"**She's beautiful indeed and gorgeous. Maybe he couldn't handle being away from her." **Dyala's friend explained.

That answer didn't please Dyala; she continued staring at the couple who was little by little going away from her sight, muttering**, "Hmmmmm..."**

Seth walked next to Ishizu, and the former started the talk.

"**How are you?"** He asked, in a way to get into the topic.

"**Fine,"** she told him reservedly. Even though she was being quiet, she was aching to know what Seth wanted to talk to her about.

"**Good! Ummm … Malik told me today about Karim, that he was bothering you! I thought you were together. Why didn't you tell me about him?"**

"**Because you wouldn't care,"** Ishizu explained herself once she realized that she held her breath for nothing, still looking aside, avoiding any eyes contact with the other.

"**Don't say that!"** Seth demanded, protectively. She snapped her eyes towards him, gazing in wonder and a small sliver of hope. Her heart started beating rapidly, forgetting all about the worrisome exam, hanging onto Seth's every word.

"**Of course I care about you! You're like a sister to me."**

And there, every hope inside her had shattered into small pieces that could be carried away with slightest wind!

'A sister!'

That word was very harsh on her! Her senses stopped working, to stare with twitching eyes at Seth in disbelieve.

"**I have to go now!"** Seth excused himself, "**see you later."**

She was alone now, shutting her eyes to release disappointed tears.** "I wish you hadn't said it, Seth! I wish I hadn't seen you today!"**

She covered her mouth with her palm, trying to get away from the curious staring. Ishizu couldn't think of anything else except what Seth had just told her. The exam had started and she was still crying outside of the exam room, away from the other students, dismissing her first exam of her graduation semester.

When the exam was over, the students emerged out of their exam hall, including Seth and Yami who preferred not to discuss the exam's questions with the others, making their way out.

"Where's Ishizu?" Yami asked looking back at the scattered crowds before glancing at his friend when he saw nothing, "I didn't see her."

At the same time, Yami wanted to ask about how things turned out between Seth and Ishizu when they walked together before the exam. But he couldn't violate his friend's privacy; especially that Seth didn't mention anything in that matter.

"Maybe she left before us." Seth shrugged.

"I wanted to know how she did today, her uncontrolled tension makes me worried about her."

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "she can't control it. But I can't stay here more. Our next exam is tomorrow and I didn't open the book yet."

Yami rolled his eyes from his friend's constant neglect. And the last semester was no different. He sighed before agreeing, "Alright then, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Let's go, then," Seth demanded, harrying in his steps after taking his car's key from his pocket.

"I have to return my notes into my locker," Yami held up the papers he was carrying for the exam they tested, adding, "I don't want to carry them home."

Seth pursed his lips in a near frustration, he didn't ask Yami to throw away the papers like he really wanted to because the exam was over and he wouldn't need them. But he knew what he'd say because the Japanese boy cared about every detail.

"Alright! I'll wait for you in the car."

Yami nodded for his friend suggestion, and left quickly so he wouldn't make Seth wait long. He reached his locker and opened it, putting his notes there, and after closing it again, he spotted Ishizu in a distant corner, away from people. Yami rushed toward her to make sure that everything was okay with her.

"Ishizu!" Yami called, sensing that something was wrong, "I didn't see you after the exam. Are you okay?"

Ishizu couldn't suppress her feelings inside her heart anymore, her swelling eyes because of crying glanced at Yami, complaining painfully, "Yami! Seth told me that I'm like a sister to him! I can't take this anymore."

Yami was surprised to what his friend told him, he thought that things would go the opposite direction between his friends and not to total separation this time! He had gone through that experience not too long ago and he was well aware of what Ishizu was feeling right now, leaving him sympathizing more with her.

"I'm sure now that this is because of another girl!" Ishizu concluded, since that was the only option that would make sense to her.

Yami didn't want to comment on that sentence; especially that Seth indeed confessed to him that he was in love with another person, so he could only try to calm Ishizu.

"Don't think like that! Focus on your exams in these two weeks and don't let those things affect your grades."

"What grade Yami!" she argued in desperation, shaking her head, "I didn't even enter the exam!"

"What!" Yami gasped in whisper. He knew that what Ishizu did most probably would cost her another semester to make up for the now discontinued course.

The girl's phone rang after that, she answered it. And after speaking with the caller she closed her phone, looking at Yami, smiling tiredly, "Thanks for your concern Yami. My brother called and he's waiting me outside. You're a real friend! Take care of yourself."

The girl stood up, and Yami did the same, advising once more before she turned her face away, "Ishizu! Don't let what happened today affect your confidence about the other exams."

Ishizu forced herself to smile tiredly one more time. Nodding for Yami before leaving and following her brother who was waiting.

Yami also returned to Seth who was in the car outside the campus, he got in next to him, so their short trip to home would start. Yami was silent the whole time, peering from the window at the scenes that he memorized by heart along the way, thinking of how Ishizu behaved. He didn't know how he should act, but he was partially blaming Seth for the way he treated her.

Seth did couple of glances between his friend and the road, before breaking the heavy silence, "You are being really quiet, Yami! Something's wrong?"

"Hah!" Yami paid little attention to who was behind the wheel, but he was drowning himself in his own thoughts once again.

"You didn't say anything after returning from your locker!" Seth persisted, not liking the lack of response he was getting.

"Seth!" Yami said thoughtfully, "I've seen Ishizu while ago. She's suffering because of you."

Seth snorted, looking serous, "Ishizu is over for me!"

"That's not nice at all!" Yami objected, detesting how casually Seth threw his words around.

"To say it now is better than later. I want her to give up every hope about me, and continue her life, so she can find the right person sooner."

"Who told you that she's looking for someone else? You're all she wants."

"Love should be from both sides to be complete."

Now that heated up the argument a bit, Yami shook his head trying to make sense from Seth's words, "Why didn't you say that before? Why did you let her live this dream for years and just end things so easily?!"

Seth's patience began to wear thin from the heaviness of that subject over his chest. First, his mother's constant disputes and now Yami's! He defended irritably, "I didn't promise her love or marriage!"

"Then why didn't you ever say anything? Don't say, 'I didn't promise anything,' when you didn't speak up!" Yami's protested, his tone was getting sharper, holding more accusation.

But Yami wasn't sure whether he was now talking about Ishizu or himself. He was seeing himself in the same position when Bakura decided to leave him suddenly, unaware of how he felt about it. That was why he got so carried away arguing despite the annoyed look on Seth's face.

"Shall we stop talking about this subject?!" Seth asked, vexed by the direction of their conversation.

"Why?" Yami asked in a deep voice, and continued to give the answer too, "Because it reminds you of the pain you caused to the other?" he narrowed his eyes for the next option, "Or because you even don't want to care!"

Seth didn't even have a chance to answer when they both were startled by a loud beeping horn from a giant truck that passed them in the opposite direction. Seth had been drifting into the wrong lane and more than a few trucks and cars were trying to warn him of his reckless, yet unintentional move. He turned the steering wheel back to the other side of the road, still trying to believe that he was so close to such a horrible accident, stopping his car on the side of the road.

"**Damn!"** Seth yelled, barely controlling his hyperventilating as he hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"**Damn whoever gave you a driving license!"** the truck driver shot back when he had to stop too because of Seth.

The driver continued on his way, while Yami was still trying to recover from what just happened. He opened the door then, emerging from the car, making up his mind firmly, "I don't want to stay any longer!"

"Yami!" Seth called, clenching on his teeth, trying his best not to piss off his friend, "Stop acting like a child and come back."

Yami didn't answer or even look at him, walking further away.

"Yami!" He called once more, in more restrained voice, hoping that his friend would listen to a reason "there isn't any transportation here to take you home."

Yami kept moving, forcing Seth to get out of his seat running after him, "Listen! Let me at least provide you with a taxi! You won't survive out here." Seth asked, referring to the deserted road they were on, where there weren't any taxi or buses, just big trucks and a few cars.

Yami stopped walking. Seth was right about that. The latter called a taxi office ordering one car to the location they were at. Seth stayed with the quiet boy, the tense silence reaching maximum levels.

The cab arrived and Seth went back to his car, pulling back onto the road before he headed home without Yami; he was still very, very confused by his sudden change in attitude that day and it was all he could think about on the drive home.

* * *

End of chapter 9 ... Please R & R


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my beta fictitiousburn, for her nice editing :)

I don't own YGO

Now to the fonts: 'Regular' for 'English' ... '**Bold'** for '**Arabic' **...'Underlined' for 'Japanese'.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Yami got back to his apartment with a lot on his mind. Everything that had happened between him and Seth was fresh and he didn't know what had come over him, comparing himself to Ishizu, and he got carried away. He and Seth had never before disagreed like that and Yami couldn't leave himself out of blame; he admitted to himself that he had slightly provoked Seth because he hadn't wanted to talk about it. He sucked in a deep breath, leaning on the door while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

The Japanese boy entered the apartment, taking his shoes off and the door and going into his room. His father wasn't there, cementing the silence around him. He was already slightly depressed so the idea of studying for his next exam didn't entice him at all. He lay on his bed, thinking that if Seth was feeling the same way about his books, that maybe he wouldn't be studying either. That made him feel a little guilty because Seth wasn't prepared for his exams. He wished he could go back in time and take his words back so the evening wouldn't end so badly.

And while his mind was busy thinking, his father arrived home, alerting Yami when he called his son.

"Yami! Are you home?"

"Yes dad! In my room." 

A few seconds passed before he entered his son's room, crossing it to set on the chair facing the recumbent boy.

"How are you? How was the exam today?"

"It was good."

"Your face says otherwise," Mr. Motou guessed, after looking at the nearly absence minded face.

Yami smiled at once; slightly taken by how easily his father could recognized the uncomfortable trait he was desperately trying to hide, to answer truthfully, "The exam is easy indeed. But an argument between me and Seth happened today. That's all."

"Ah," the father raised his eyebrow in understanding, once he knew the truth behind the unrevealed, obscure face, "Seth is a good boy, and his family is respectful. But that doesn't prevent quarrels from happening between friends."

"Yeah!" Yami nodded in agreement, "I know that."

"Then why don't you talk to him and end that misunderstanding?" Mr. Motou suggested, knowing that his son's mind would stay occupied with the argument.

"I don't know," Yami looked down at his fingers, speaking his mind frankly, "I've never disagreed with Seth, I don't know how to expect his reaction!"

"You should do as your heart says, whether Seth responds or not."

"You're right. I'll talk to him." Yami consented. However, he was reticent to say that he was the one who started it, and stay stubborn when he left Seth in the middle of the road.

"I'm sure that Seth doesn't hold any hard feelings! You didn't see how worried he was in Christmas night. I told him to go home but he insisted to make sure that you're okay and he didn't let me bother you while you were asleep. Seth is a friend you can count on; don't let him down now Yami."

"I know dad! But the whole thing is strange for me." Yami agreed, more guilt sinking in at his father's words.

"Talk to him now, while I'll prepare some food for us." Mr. Motou proposed, getting up from his seat, ready to do what he said.

"Prepare food? Now?" Yami blinked.

"Yep! I didn't bring anything ready with me," Mr. Mouto laughing, holding up his empty hands.

Yami smiled along, but weakly. When his father left his room, he put his hand under his pillow to grab his cell phone and look at it. The picture of his ex-boyfriend appeared first. Yami observed the details of the photo, remembering the day he took it and how happy he had been. He wished he had realized that it wouldn't have lasted more than that day back then.

"I wish that you were with me now, 'Kura!" Yami murmured softly. But it was time to move on and live in the present, so he sighed as he deleted the photo from his background and from his cell phone permanently.

Yami was sure that he lost his lover forever and he didn't want to lose his best friend too. That would be too much on him to handle. He started searching between the names until he reached 'Seth' and hit the calling button, but he stopped in the middle of the process, cancelling the call and went back to the main page screen. He put the phone aside and got up, looking for his father to help him with preparing the yet to come lunch.

* * *

Inside Seth family house, Mrs. Hala was sitting on the coach in front of the T.V, busy talking over the phone with Ishizu to reassures about how she did with her exam, but she was displeased with the unhappy news.

"**Calm down sweet heart! Had Seth done anything?"** She listened carefully for a minute, her nose wrinkle after that in denial, "**He said what? Oh darling! I'm sure he didn't mean it that way!"**

"**There is no other way to understand that word! I'm really tired, aunt." **Ishizu hushed from the other end of the line.

Mrs. Hala started to explain on the behalf of her son, "**Listen to me darling! Seth doesn't have sisters; that's why he didn't feel the meaning of that word when he said it. I'm sure he meant that cares about you the same way your brother would if he wasn't around. Don't read too much into it!"**

"**I stopped knowing anything!" **Ishizu wailed in despair.

"**Don't worry about that and just care about your exams during this period." **Mrs. Hala advised, since Seth and Ishizu's issues need a lot of efforts to resolve. They should concentrate about graduating at that moment.

"**Oh, aunt!"** Ishizu talk with hesitation when the other woman said the word 'exam'**, "something happened today and my family doesn't know about! I didn't take the exam today."**

"**Ha!"** Mrs. Hala gasped, astonished, "**what are you saying?"**

"**I was really jumbled and confused and the whole world darkened to me after Seth's words and I could care less about the exam! And I might lose it."**

"**But can we do anything?"** Mrs. Hala asked, searching for answers in her mind, "**What if we talked with the lecturer and ask him to give you a make-up exam? Will he agree?"**

"**I'm not sure about that, but the university rules system demands a medical excuse in order to repeat the exam, or it'll delay my graduation to the next semester."**

"**Ah Ishizu!"** Mrs. Hala sighed heavily, "**why are you in this unbelievable situation?! I'll talk to Akeel, he might find away with that teacher or if we can manage to have a medical excuse for you."**

"**My parents will be mad for sure!"** Ishizu complained about her other troubles.

"**Don't worry about that! I'll talk to your mother and explain it to hear. Just focus now on your next exam and leave Seth and what he says now,"** Mrs. Hala told her, adding to herself inwardly, "_**I'm not done with him yet!"**_

"**Thank you aunt!"**

"**It's okay! Now go back to your study, alright?"**

"**Yes."**

"**We want to see you and Seth married soon,"** the elder woman encouraged**, "Your uncle Akeel and I are counting the rest days for you."**

Ishizu smiled wearily, "**Really?"**

"**Yes. Now take care of yourself, and send my greetings to your parents and brothers."**

"**Of course, and tell the same to my uncle and Seth. Bye."**

"**Bye darling."**

Mrs. Hala hung up the phone. After that farewell, she put her cell phone on the table and started to think about her son. She hadn't forgotten about the letter she found under his pillow when she cleaned his room but she couldn't start that conversation, especially not now. Seth was going through the finals and she didn't want him to be distracted by anything or do something foolish.

The mother wondered again, what was going on behind the scenes?! Had Seth met that girl who wrote that note for him? But when and where? And what was going on between them? Had she seduced him to have some money from him? Did they agree on marriage or just fooling around? But the most important question for the worried mother was: how hard had he fallen for her?

And while she was lost in that endless loop of questions and thoughts, her son arrived from his university. She stood immediately, a rough expression on her face, but it wasn't strange for Seth because he was used to seeing his mother this way; especially after his recent conflicts with Ishizu.

"**What have you done today?!"** Her angry words poured from her thin lips**, "Tell me, what's on your mind?"**

Seth understood what his mother meant, so he decided to end the whole thing once and for all, "**I did what I should have done a long time ago. I don't want Ishizu!"**

Mrs. Hala gasped, barely containing herself, "**What did you just say?! I think we are done talking about this subject."**

"**Yes we are. And I don't want her." **Seth stubbornly insisted, when he felt that he was in a now or never situation.

The woman took a few quick steps to her son, "**This is not that simple, you smartass."**

Seth shook his head challengingly, "**I won't do anything I don't like. And no one is gonna make me!"**

If Seth thought that he was the most stubborn between the two of them; then he should think again, once his mother stared at him knowingly, not affected by his outrage, to say in her own prideful might, "**Those words aren't for **_**me**_** Seth! You might shut the others up, but not **_**me**_**! Do you understand?"**

"**As you like!"** Seth shrugged, pushing her to her limit in an effort to get her to leave him alone, "**Then go to the wedding with father alone, because I won't be there. Or better yet, why don't you make Ishizu marry father if you wanted her as a member of our family this badly! I don't think father would object!"**

Mrs. Hala narrowed her eyes threateningly, hissing, "**Don't think that you're gonna provoke me with those words! I raised you Seth and I know exactly how you think. The whole thing is bigger than you, too big to be left in your hands to decide."**

"**So you wanted me to marry her because you think that I have to. If that ever happened, I'd divorce her in the first night! That's a promise!"** He threatened back.

"**What is your point Seth?"**

Seth dropped at the threatening and sarcasm, to speak reasonably, "**I. Don't. Want. Her."**

That irritated the mother more, waving her hands in the air, passing in front of her face fiercely, "**Then who do you want for God's sake? Who?!"**

And then, Seth fell silent. He stared at his mother, knowing he couldn't confess more than that, and then he looked aside, "**I don't want anyone, mother."**

The slow response alerted the proud woman, confirming her worst nightmare; she became sure that moment of her doubts. Why Seth didn't want to talk about her? She must be one of those low class girls that a respected family, like Seth's, would reject, leaving the mother to decide firmly, "**Listen! I had enough of your pointless babbling. We agreed with the Ishtar family long time ago! If there's another girl in your mind, then you better say it now!"**

"**Why do I have to know another girl to leave Ishizu?"**

When the mother felt that a direct confession wouldn't be giving from the other, she finished her speech, not allowing anymore discussing**, "Then you'll marry Ishizu, Seth! I told her today that you didn't mean what you told her at the university. You have to talk to her and confirm this. That's final! No child's play, you can't just agree and then reject as you like. And if this doesn't happen, then you don't talk to me, ever!"** she paused at the end looking thoughtfully at her son, before adding her last word, "**Understood?"**

"**Dazzling," **Seth smiled as if he got his wish, despite of all the bitterness he had inside**, "I won't marry her. And don't be the first to break this agreement trying to talk to me!"**

Seth left the place, angry from the same shit he had to deal with every day. He hoped that this time would brush off the subject forever as he headed to his room, unaware of the greater anger that grew in his mother. However, he entered his room, shutting the door strongly making the maids and servant afraid to talk to him or ask him if he needed anything.

On the other hand, Mrs. Hala sat in her seat breathing deeply. She didn't know how to sort out this issue with such little time. She tried to focus, repeating her inhalation and exhalation, hoping that she could hold onto her sanity despite her son testing her every limit.

Lunch was ready, but food was the last thing Mrs. Hala could think about. She didn't know if it was right to declare her doubts to her husband. But again, her husband wasn't firm enough with his son, but rather more sympathizer with him sometimes. Mr. Akeel believed that Seth's recent rebellious acts were a cover to evade marriage liability.

The doorbell rang and one of the maids answered it, returning to the lady of the house to tell her about this visitor.

**"It's a young man; he says he wants to speak to Mr. Seth."**

**"Didn't he say his name?"** Mrs. Hala asked.

The maid nodded,** "Yes. But it's not an Egyptian name, I couldn't grasp it."**

**"Okay, let him in."**

The maid nodded again, and disappeared in the main hallway. She then returned walking next to Yami who greeted Mrs. Hala immediately.

"Hello Mrs. Hala."

She smiled, "Hello Yami, come in, have a seat. How are you and your father?"

"Fine, thank you." Yami replied, smiling back.

"It's been a while since the last time you came in here. I was really delighted by your visit. Please tell your father to visit us again, maybe after the finals if you prefer." His friend's mother offered generously.

"That's very nice of you. I'm really honored to know you."

"You're too kind!" She smiled, admiring his exquisite, high taste in speech.

"Thank you. What about you Mrs. Hala? How are you?"

"Fine, if your friend didn't insist on trying to drive me insane!" She answered, still putting a faint smile over her lips.

"Seth?" Yami wondered.

"Who else? That troublesome son of mine."

Yami looked down, explaining how he saw his friend, "I know how Seth sounds very angry sometimes. But he has the heart of the child inside of him."

Mrs. Hala laughed, when she heard what Yami said, commenting, "Usually those are my words if Seth makes anyone upset. Especially Ishizu."

Yami nodded sadly, "Yeah I know. And I'm sorry for what happened between them. Both of them are great, and it would be wonderful if they continued together."

The woman snorted, looking disgusted, "They would if it wasn't for that abominable creature!"

"Hah?" Yami wondered.

Seth's mother continued with the same hateful expression to the person she was describing, "I know about the other girl. I don't know from which dirty swamp he picked her!"

Yami blinked, "What do you mean? What swamp?" He also knew about that girl but nothing more. It seemed to him that the mother had the truth about her, even though Yami never spotted Seth accompany any girl in the university for more than fellowship, to the point that Yami started to wonder if that girl existed for real or what?!

Mrs. Hala pointed out in tone mixed with revulsion, "I mean I don't know from what a low life she came from! That girl didn't know anything about school or education. She sent a letter written on it 'I love you' in a very bad and ugly writing as if she was in a kindergarten level of learning! If you understood Arabic writing, you would know what I mean if you see that miserable letter."

Yami was puzzled by the news he heard for the first time, "She sent a letter for Seth?"

"Not exactly a letter. Just a paper with the word 'I love you' on it, nothing more." Mrs. Hala explained, "I saw it under his pillow days ago where he was keeping it."

"Really?" Yami asked, not finding the right words to say, thinking inwardly that there was really another girl, not as he assumed before.

Mrs. Hala kept her rant of contempt, "And the worst part is that she's not from his status."

"From the look of the writing you knew that?" Yami asked, wondering from where Mrs. Hala made that suggestion.

"Poverty doesn't need much effort to recognize it." She shrugged, as if she was stating the simplest fact, while Yami was confused by the way of such thinking from a lady with sensibility as Mrs. Hala. Maybe that explained even a small part of how his ex-lover acted before, and how he pretended richness thinking that it would draw attention.

"You mean that you'll mind his engaging with a poor girl?"

However, Mrs. Hala shook her head to the right and left, before answering truthfully, "The whole thing is more complicated than that, Yami. I'm not against what is called the rich to poor marriage. But things here don't go like in drama series on T.V. Seth is a guy having all the attributes that will make any girl fall for him. But girls see him as the handsome rich guy. That's who Seth is actually to them, not the person that he's inside. So what if he was engaged to a poor girl blinded by his money then some accident happened and he lost his wealth?! Do you think she'll stay with him after the disappearance of what attracted her? I just want to be assured that he will be with someone loves him for himself. Not with someone looking at evanescence, beauty, or money! Do you understand me, Yami?"

Yami nodded, even though there were a lot to discuss on that specific point. But Mrs. Hala was still a mother! And she didn't want any harm to come near her son no matter what.

"Yes Mrs. Hala." Yami could only agree before looking at his watch, "Can I see him now? It won't take long." Yami asked, realizing that his visit was somehow inappropriate, considering that they were in the finals with limited time to study.

"Sure." Mrs. Hala nodded, "he's in his room. Let me call the maid to take you there."

"Okay."

Mrs. Hala used the phone next to her to call one of the maids that came shortly after to ask the lady, "**Do you want anything ma'am?"**

"**Yes, Nadia, walk with Yami to Seth's room." **Mrs. Hala ordered.

Yami stood and turned his back to face the woman that was his ex-boyfriend's mother, to smile to her gently, having to ask nicer even though she got the command from Mrs. Hala, "**please?"**

"**Yes."** Nadia nodded.

They walked until Seth room, where Nadia stopped, "**This is the young master room. Do you need anything else?"**

"**No.**" shaking his head, looking gratefully, "**thank you ma'am."**

The maid nodded and left Yami alone in front of the brown wooden, big door. The hesitation attacked him like it did before when he tried to make the phone call. He didn't know if he had to return from where he came. But his mind wouldn't rest if he didn't talk to Seth and end the disagreement that occurred between them earlier. Yami curled his fingers inside forming a fist and raising his hand, knocking the door. A sound of breaking glass was heard from the other side of the door as response to that knock followed by Seth rebellious voice.

**"I said that I don't want anyone bother me! No matter who!"**

Yami's heart ached with sadness for the indignant accent that he wasn't used to hearing from his friend, moving his eyes down, after lowering his hand to his side, not sure what to do next! Should he knock again? Except that he turned a blind eye of that choice, talking to his friend from behind the closed door.

"Alright Seth! As you want…" He ceased talking, contemplating what to say next, "I didn't want to bother you or some-"

Yami didn't continue his sentence when the door suddenly cracked open to him, revealing Seth while confusion filled his face. "Yami?! Come in."

Yami complied, walking into the huge room. He tried to be careful where he stepped, noting broken glass scattered all over the floor amongst the usual mess of his room. He sat down on his bed, the two friends facing each other, before Yami started to talk uncertainly.

"Are you mad at me?"

Seth smiled sincerely, soothing Yami's worries, "Of course no. I'm not mad."

"Good," Yami blew a faint amount of air in relief, "I didn't want things to turn out like that between us."

"I forgot the whole thing once it ended. And I'm going to wait for you tomorrow after the exam to come back home together."

And then it was Yami's turn to smile in a way that sent a warm feeling into Seth's heart, tired and loaded with worries.

"You put Mrs. Hala through a rough time before, though!"

Seth laughed at that, "Apparently she told you enough to guess this."

"And she told me about the other girl."

Seth shook his head seriously, not wanting it sounded as threating sign though, "I don't want to talk about this, if we're going to talk about Ishizu."

"I didn't know that you're that earnest about the separation, until I knew about the letter from the other girl."

Seth's eyebrow furrowed, narrowing his blue orbs questionably, "What letter?"

"She found a note contained 'I love you' from that girl under your pillow. She thinks that the girl is from lower level from the look of the word."

Now the realization hit Seth about how his mother spoke to him a while ago, insisting to know who the other girl was, he burst in an irreverent laugh at the irony of her assumption, considering to _who_ she was complaining. "She said that?"

"Seth! I'm serious. Your mother is worried about you."

Seth sighed deeply. The look of ridicule left his handsome countenance and only a pained look remained; his finger was drawing idle circles in the sheets as he answered. "The one I love doesn't love me back … Yami! That note wasn't written to me. But I'm madly in love with the one who traced it."

"Seth!" Yami blinked, not knowing what else to comment, as he didn't expect his friend to suffer in his 'other' relationship.

At that moment, Seth didn't know how he did it! What ethereal power ran through his entity! But he was tired from everything; from his marriage that his mother wouldn't stop talking about, from Ishizu, from the future, and mostly, from losing Yami again when it almost happened with Bakura.

Seth reached out under his pillow, taking his dear paper, and handed it to Yami who started opening it carefully, while the blue eyes were fixed intensely at him, staring at the Japanese boy who lost his balance once he read what was in that note, looking immediately at Seth with not believing shaky red iris.

"Seth!" Yami could barely utter in a choked voice.

Seth couldn't be more patient, inching himself closer to Yami, wrapping his arms around the other's slim shoulders as if his soul would leave him if he let Yami go, nuzzling his face fondly against the cheek of the guy who owned his heart. Finally, he spoke in a cracked voice, rattling in agony, "**I love you**. I love you." and just to make it more clear, Seth's tired voice added finally, "I love you."

(He said it like this: بحبك ... I love you ... 愛してる)

* * *

End of chapter 10

I know this chapter came very fast, but that's because I edited it together with chapter 9 ... I haven't started yet with the next chapter and I don't know when I'll update ! sorry guys...

I hope last line wasn't cheesy :P ... so ummmm ... as usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so show me your love!


End file.
